The Tributes of The Millenia: Bring forth the 2000th Games
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: Up Above, Where the Stars align. Dashing through which each Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring. A Tribute, with powers unknown, shall bring forth... The Force Of All Millennia
1. The Force Of The Millennium

**The Force Of The Millennia**

Through the darkened streets, an echo was heard. An echo that sent tingles and shivers if ever heard. It was as if it was calling for somebody... desperately. It rang on with feelings of grief and pain as if it was suffering from itself. But throughout the streets, it was left desolate and alone. It's wail shrinking into nothing but a pitiful murmur. And as soon as it came, it was gone.

* * *

**The Crescent Moon**

Surrounded in shrouds of silver and white roses, a young lady stood with both her hands spread apart. Her wavy, blond tresses were waving through the vast sky, and her direct cold, azure eyes stared endlessly at the crescent moon. The midnight sky seemed to be calling and reaching for her. And she seemed to be heeding it's call. It was as if she was an angel.

"24 Tributes... the only ones," she muttered and swooped down to pick a silver rose. She held it and pricked her finger. The fresh welts of blood dropped to the ground and quickly became tainted with the gaudy dirt. "The moon shall not wait.. much longer. It is... calling for.."

The young lady shook her head and beckoned somebody in front of her. "Walk forward, my love." She paused for a second and held out her hands. A man walked forward and bowed down to kiss her hand.

"A sacrifice, for our love," he remarked with a grim smile. "Cornelia, how you make me worry." He pressed on and stroked the side of her face.

Cornelia teared her gaze off the moon and stared at him. Her deep, azure eyes locking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I am sorry..."

The man nodded and sighed. His hands tightened his grip, and he bit his lip. "I know, Cornelia. We all are."

"I shall await the Millennium, Faxir," Cornelia stated and her lips tugged into a smile. "Knowing you, the vials should be in perfect shape. All that is left is the-"

"2000th Hunger Games," Faxir finished and gripped Cornelia's hand. "Please don't go..."

"I'm sorry, my love. I am after all, The Angel Of Death," Cornelia faintly smiled. "Please, Faxir... Let me go."

Faxir dropped her hand. "The magic lacrima may not be stable, Cornelia!" He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned around.

"I know."

* * *

_Pika and Olive Time-_

_Pika- I have noticed that our story needed some editing and spice... so here it is. The 2000th Hunger Games... I hope you enjoy! :3_

_On the Next Chappie... it will be all of the tributes sent to us from other Fanfic Writers.. Please enjoy! :3_


	2. District Strike

_**District**__**Info**_

_Pika Gold_

**District 1**

**Name**- Chrome Silex

Age: 18

Basic Appearance:

-Short, choppy blonde hair

-Grassy, green eyes (slight squint in the sun ~ looks like he is smiling?)

-Tall: 6 feet ~ muscular

Summary- Chrome is intelligent and observant -Usually cheerful and easygoing with maternal instinct. When fighting he becomes detached and emotionless.

~ Power- Intangibility

WOC: Mixed

**Name**- Ruby Luxes

Age:18

Basic Appearance:

- Long, silky scarlet hair that reaches spines (kept in French braid)

-Deep green with black outline eyes

-Very tall, toned, and broad shouldered

- Heart-shaped face and ivory skin

Summary- Ruby is cunning and precise in what she sees. She is mostly seen to be as sarcastic and has dry humor. Ruby was trained as a career to be strong, sadistic, and dangerous. She scowls a lot.

~ Power- Super Speed

WOC: Curved daggers or sword

* * *

**District 2**

**Name**- Vladimir Dragunov

Age: 17

Basic Appearance:

- Light, blonde hair with split bangs

- Fierce, blue eyes with noticeable bags underneath

-Slim and tall figure. Sharp hawk-like nose

Summary- Vlad is confident in what he is- a genius with smarts. He is withdrawn and likes to study and observe things. He is blunt and very logical. He can argue and debate with almost anything.

~ Power- Subatomic Manipulation

WOC: Anything/Mind

**Name**- Katana Stone

Age: 17

Basic Appearance:

-Long, black hair up to her waist~ tied in ponytail

-Dark blue eyes with purplish streaks

-Tan skin, athletic frame, and hourglass figure

Summary- Katana is a spirited tomboy playing by her own rules. She is extremely stubborn and a short temper. Katana is feisty and manipulative who doesn't mind getting dirty. Don't mess with her.

~ Power- Fire

WOC: Knives

* * *

**District 3**

**Name**- Teknotic

Age: 15

Basic Appearance:

- Black, sharp hair

- Brown, stressed eyes

- Scar on left cheek and muscular

Summary-Teknotic is emotionless and unsure of how to feel because of his post trauma experience. He has soft spot for younger tributes and generally weaker people. Teknotic is good at working with things and handy. He is twisted and doesn't understand himself.

~ Power- Forsight (Read what the opponent will do.)

WOC: Wires or Club

**Name-** Elesa Nanotu

Age: 13

Basic Appearance:

Shoulder-length, caramel blonde hair

Sahara Desert eyes, a mix of color between brown, orange, and copper.

Scrawny figure, light visible bags

Summary- Elesa has a strong passion for cute, small things. She is mostly disturbed and high-strung. Elesa is mostly alone because of her hyper-active personality- bored from one thing to the next. She is highly curious but knows how to control it.

~ Power- Nano Size

WOC: Unknown

* * *

**District 4**

Name- Jace Maz

Age: 16

Basic Appearance:

Spiky ruffles of copper, brown hair

Amber, golden eyes

Tall with slender muscles

Summary- Jace is a dependable and hard-working boy. He is heart-warming and protective showing remarkable leadership abilities. He is selfless and works himself too hard. Jace has a secluded self.

~ Power- Lightning

WOC: Anything

**Name**- Kalypso Trident

Age: 17

Basic Appearance:

Copper, long hair to her mid-back with highlights (usually in braid)

Deep, sea blue eyes

Tattoo on left shoulder shaped like a trident

Tall, lean, and leggy

Summary- Kalypso is mellow and level-headed. She likes to stare at the sea and speak in riddle about a comrade's situation. She is independent and kind.

~ Power- Water Control

WOC: Trident

* * *

**District 5**

**Name-** Nathaniel Hawkins

Age:18

Basic Appearance:

Wispy, copper hair

Chocolate colored eyes

About 5'8" Slender body

Summary- Nathan is quiet and kind fellow. He is soft-spoken but to the point. Sometimes being cold to others around him and the world. He does his best to try to make peace and is warm-hearted. Nathan is very organized and sweet.

~ Power- Chaos Inducement (Cause utter chaos, massive storms, mass panic, etc.)

WOC: Anything

**Name-** Desmia Kolhmar

Age: 15

Basic Appearance:

Long, brown hair that reaches mid-back in curls. Wear it in one-sided ponytail. One ringlet on each side

Round, blue eyes

Oval-shaped face with dimples

5'4 ft. tall and thin. Hands behind her back

Summary-Desmia is self-conscious and very passionate. She is observant and has strong opinions. Desmia is a determined person and often gives off the aura of cold ice- a gaze that could icily make its way into your soul. She is uncomfortable in front of large crowds.

~ Power- Ice

WOC: Katana

* * *

**District 6**

**Name- A PERSON THAT MAY VERY WELL BE A MYSTERY**

**Basic Appearance:**

**A MYSTERY, I TELL YOU**

**Summary: Like I'll tell you that. :3**

**Power: ?**

**Name**- Crimsion Skye

Age: 18

Basic Appearance:

Bleach, blonde hair (straight?)

Shocking, blue eyes

Very gentle and soft features (think angel)

Tall and toned

Summary- Crimsion is secluded and has a strong mental barrier guarding her. She is kind and presumptuously helpful that warms the heart of people. She is the perfect girl next door. Her mind, however is a dark place.

~ Power-Seven Deadly Sins (Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath)

WOC: Unknown

* * *

**District 7**

**Name-** Grey Hollows

Age:17

Basic Appearance:

Wavy, dark brown hair that falls loosely on his eyes

Dark, brown eyes

Aviator Jacket and has calloused hands

Perfect Smile with long dimples

Summary- Grey is quiet and doesn't have much to say. He likes to watch people would do and reads them like a book. It takes a lot for him to trust anyone.

~ Power- Teleportation

WOC: Axes/Knives

**Name-** Elm Wanewood

Age:15

Basic Appearance

Straight, golden, brown hair which falls past her shoulders.

Medium brown eyes

Slender frame

Summary- Elm is fun-loving and accepting. She is a person who tries to lift your spirits and be a peacemaker.

~ Power- Camoflauge

WOC: Knife

* * *

**District 8**

**Name-** Calico Crossover

Age:12

Basic Appearance:

Bright, red hair

Brown, curious eyes

Strip of freckles, small, and pale piñata

Summary- Calico is very shy and sweet. He is unsure of himself and awkward. When happy, he'll be the most cheer fullest little boy you'll ever meet.

~ Power- Super vision

WOC: Speeeed

**Name-** Meleanda Smithers

Age: 16

Basic Appearance:

Long, curly red hair

Striking, green eyes

Faces with angles

Summary- Meleanda was once a kind-hearted girl with emotions. But after being hurt over and over again, she has become a KILLLER!

~ Power- Frostbolt (Icicle attack)

WOC: Knife

* * *

**District 9**

**Name-** Panic

Age:14

Basic Appearance:

Black, dryish hair

Silver, killer eyes

Black and purple demon on his back

Summary- Panic is really quiet and insane. He is one of those pedophiles that look like they fall in love with a girl at first sight, but just really liking her amazing shirt. He was really pale and almost at death's door is how the doctors panicked, hence his name.

~ Power- Illusionist

WOC: Knife

**Name-** Axia Wheatson

Age:16

Basic Appearance:

Wavy, black hair to mid-thigh. Bangs to side and in small braid.

Hazel, round eyes and skinny

Summary- Axia is a sarcastic girl taking everything like a true rebel. She is manipulative and cold-hearted. She is a very smart girl and knows how to play dirty. She is enemies with Brace.

~ Power- Human Lie Detector

WOC: Axe

* * *

**District 10**

**Name-** Gage Withers

Age: 12

Brown, shags of hair

Dark, blue eyes

Slightly muscular… cute little boy 12

Summary- Gage is very loyal and generous. He doesn't like the spotlight but will be in the spotlight if he has too. Gage is very pessimistic and judge. He is paranoid that everybody says is a lie. Overall.. you'll have to wait and see.

~Power: Invisibilty

WOC: Unknown

**Name-** Amy Rose Dasher

Age: 16

Basic Appearance:

Wait-length, pale blonde hair

Brown eyes

Innocent look

Summary- Amy is ruthless and cunning. Her dad trained her to be The Best and slightly spoils her. She acts cute but is very good at manipulating people.

~ Power- Shape-shifting

WOC: Knives

* * *

**District 11**

**Name**- Ian Termco

Age: 17

Basic Appearance:

Copper brown, shaggy hair ~has a slight wave

Icy, blue eyes

Muscular and slim frame

Summary- Ian is nonchalant and secluded. He goes and stores his emotions of anger. He is rude and cruel as a front. Truthfully, he is still human and still cares about others.

Power- Weapon Equip (Hands can turned into weapons)

WOC: Anything

**Name-** Olive Matthews

Age: 15

Basic Appearance:

Wavy, black hair to mid-back

Hazel eyes

Freckles and short

Summary- Olive is very prideful and blunt. She is sometimes childish and immature for laughing at other's mistakes.

~ Power-Telekinesis

WOC: Machete

* * *

**District 12**

**Name**- Sage Colmt

Age: 16

Basic Appearance:

Blonde spiky hair with highlights

Muscular

Blue eyes

Summary-Sage is awkward and doesn't quite know how to express his feelings. He is like an innocent kid full of kindness.

Power- Air

WOC: Darts

**Name**- Brace Elizabeth Shields

Age:14

Basic Appearance:

Long, straight black hair

Smoldering, brown eyes with stitch underneath her right eye (bags)

Scrawny and thin

Summary: Brace lives true to her name. She braced beating from her father and uncle was was molested by a rapist. But through all this, she has managed to attain being logical and determined. But one thing that she might not be able to count on is her emotions hidden in a brace she puts over herself.

Power- Charm Speak

WOC: Dagger

* * *

_**I (Pika) decided to update this chappie thingy. If you guys have a facebook... search Morbid4everFlaming and the facebook page will pop up. I've decided to draw the tributes and post it on facebook so you guys can see. Also it'll be good to interact easier. You don't have to... though :3 Oh, yah... MorbidPrincess is writing Districts- 1, 2, 7, 8, 9, and 11 I (FlamingPika) am writing Districts- 3, 4, 5, 6, and 10 And A Guest Appearance of Jenna- District 12 You guys probably know MorbidPrincess, well... partly because she chats with you more.. but I can't wait to get aqquaintanted with you gals. **_

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	3. Powers: What is The Source?

_**The Powers of The Ancient**_

_**By Pika Gold and Olive Knight**_

* * *

Faxir lay wide awake in his bed. His copper, red locks was in a tangled mess and his eyes seem to imply that he didn't sleep at all. His mind was filled when nonsensical things. Faxir decided that he was almost going crazy. Cornelia asked of him something that was almost impossible for the well-being of mankind. There was reason that mankind hasn't gotten to it _yet_. But it was something that Cornelia knew and needed to do. She was everything to Faxir, and he knew it. He would even go to the depths of hell with her no matter what.

Faxir sighed and contemplated his research table with deep reasoning. Where could he find the source for such great power? If he only knew, he would've reassured Cornelia already. Faxir knew of the many fables about great power coming with a great price. But where was the power in the first place?

He sighed and walked over to the experiment table where 24 vials lay. In each, a formula he perfected was in each. Faxir felt a little self-pride as he looked at them. But how could he get the DNA to be magically enhanced with an element?

Faxir ruffled his hair in frustration. He knew he was a great inventor and technical genius. The only thing he had the most problem was whenever _she_ requested something. Faxir has never knew how many things in life that he actually did not understand. Ever since Cornelia came, Faxir has become to see everything in a new light.

Why do we find pleasure in the death of humans? Faxir wanted to understand. He wanted to know the truth of how the Hunger Games started. After 80 Quells, who was President Snow? And why is there so much pain and grief associated with that name for Cornelia? Faxir wanted to reach out his hand and pull Cornelia out of the depths of darkness. She needed help, and he would grant it for her.

Now, the only thing he needed was that source. Suddenly, Faxir stopped as an idea struck him. "Why didn't I think of this?" Faxir muttered to himself and hit himself on the forehead. He guffawed silently but started to cough instead. He gripped the side of his stomach for support.

"Now where is that book..." Faxir exclaimed and started to ravage the hodge podge of the place. "Ah... the power of the ancients." He smirked to himself and slid open the front cover. Cornelia gave it to him when she assigned him this project. Of course he accepted her wishes and started working hard with the gamemakers to complete it.

As Faxir gingerly flipped the page, he noticed that there wasn't an author or a date that it was written. Instantly, Faxir felt a sort of weird gut feeling but continued on without much of a second thought. Faxir's smile grew more and more as he flipped through the pages. He muttered ah and hmmm every once ad while. When Faxir put the book down, he had an idea of where to get the source.

The Forces of Nature.


	4. District 1: Gin and Tonic

**District 1 reaping**

Ruby went to her dresser. She admired her reaping dress in the gold plated mirror. The dress was made of ivory and gold, metallic fabric. It was also a perfect fit. She slowly traces the scalloped neckline, and smirks. She redos her french braid, and walks out to her family. Her mother grabs her arm as they all head toward the Peace building. One thing was on her mind.

_'It's my time to shine.'_

The cobbled streets were slightly muddy from last nights rain, but peacekeepers were furiously working to make it clean. The buildings in the distance shone brightly, as if someone had handcarved them out of diamonds.

After they get to the area, her family goes to desginated areas. Ruby walks forward, and freely gives her hand. The small prick stings, but she knows its the only way the capitol is certian. Certainly nobody skipped reapings. Even though most everbody in district 1 wouldn't dream of doing such a thing.

They all wanted to win. It was a honor. A sign of strength.

Walking quickly she gets her place in the female area, and waits. The blood thirsty tributes, hopping anxiously from foot to foot. She glances at Alec, and gives him a small thumbs up. He smiles, but regains composure. Being a peacekeeper and all.

She sighs and waits. Keeping a straight face, she looks around. Marble pillars stand on either side of the stage. The ground below her feet clean and tidy. She touches her emerald necklace absent-mindedly, and gives a small sigh. Looking up she sees Alec glancing at her curiously.

He knew about her plan to volunteer, in fact he was very motivational. Well, not exactly. He was kind of iffy about it all. Ruby swore she saw him frown when she told him. She shook her head, and directed her attention to her friend Rosalie.

The small girl with a fiery personality had blood lust imprinted in her eyes, she paced about. Well, As much as she could in the inclosed space.

A tap on the microphone echoes. Ruby loos up to see the sill escort. The womans sky blue hair, looking like it had too much hair spray. Her skin looked a paper white, and beady little eyes stared upon the crowd.

"Hello..." she starts

* * *

Chrome glances in the mirror, his strawberry blond hair slicked back. He adjusts his clothing, and exits to the living room. His brother, Pyrope glances at him.

"I want you to take this." he said, handing him a stone dyed green. Chrome allows a small smile, and continues outside. His mother is there, already waiting.

"Why?" Chrome asks, intrigued.

Pyrope smiles. "Mother told you to volunteer, It will keep you safe in the arena."

Chrome gives a happy smile, and gives his younger brother a hug.

Chrome walks out of the two story house, and onto the sidewalk leading to the door. His feet make a squeaking sound as the ground was wet. The sky above him looking dreary. Even the sun looked depressed. Great. Perfect weater for the games.

He spots his Mom, and walks towards her. Pyrope and Onyx clamber out he door, following closely behind.

"You better volunteer!" she warns, giving him a slap on the back. She gives a small sigh.

While walking, he takes out the stone, feeling the texture in his hand. He looks at his shoes. Squinting because of the suns rays. they shine playfully on the polished leather, his eyes looking as if their smiling. Chrome follows his Mother to The Peace building. He steps in line, the ground clean, yet wet from last nights rain. He sees the long-forgotten footprints. When he makes it to the front of the line, he sticks out his finger. He slightly grits his teeth from shock, and continues on.

He stands in with the other males who are jumping about excitedly. He looks around, taking in his runs his hand over his hair, pushing any loose strands back into his scalp.

He hears the echo of a microphone, everybodies heads turn toward the source. A video of the dark days play, and people cheer, and clap. He does the same. The escort, Minnie Message, begins to speak.

* * *

"Hello! And welcome to the 125th games, or 5th annual Quarter Quell!" she says, ecstatically. Everyone cheers, excited for the games."First, the lovely video of the dark days!" The video plays, as a silence falls over the crowd. When it is done, everybody claps.

"Settle down, settle down." her scratchy voice says. "Now, we have a live broadcasting from the capitol! Please welcome President Snow!" she yells.

Everyone claps, and cheers, smiles stretching over there faces.

"

President Snow steps in. He gives a small wave to the camera, as a boy in a white suit brings out a simple, wooden box...

"Hello everybody!" his voice echos. "And welcome to the 5th annual quarter Quell! Time to read the card." he says, as the boy hands him the box.

As if for dramatic effect his finger drags itself across the yellow papers, stopping on the 125th. He slowly pulled out the letter.

"As reminder of the Rebellion, There Shall be an annual Quarter Quell! A game like no other. For the 125th games..." he pauses, looking about the crowd.

"All Tributes shall get superpowers! The arena will be so different from past years." he reads. "Now Escorts, please chose this years fighters." he adds.

The screen runs blank, as the crowd has the look of shock written on there features. After a few moments they start cheering wildly, everyone seeming as if they wanted to join.

Minnie quiets them down and walks over to the ladies bowl. "This years Female tribute is-"

"I volunteer!" a voice calls out.

"Well! Looks like we have a volunteer! Please come up dear!" she says.

Ruby confidently strides up to the center stage. She holds her head high as she walks up. Looking upon the crowd, she sees her little sister close to tears.

Ruby still holds her head high. "What is your name dear? And might I add thats a gorgeous dress!" she exclaims.

"Ruby Luxes." she says, ignoring the comment about the dress. Minnie smiles, and walks over to the boys bowl.

"Now for the male tribute! I wonder who it will be!" she yells, another smile coming on. "Chest-" she stops when a hand shoots up.

"I volunteer!" Chrome says, already making his way up.

"Why! Another volunteer! Whats your name young man?"

"Chrome Silex!" he says, bounding the stairs to the stage.

Minnie shrinks down slightly. "My, what a tall tribute!" she laughs. "Shake hands you too." she nods.

Ruby extends her hand awkwardly, as Chrome grips her hand. They do a quick shake, and nod slightly.

"Well there you have it! District one's tributes!" Everybody claps excitedly, whil others look slightly agiatated..

* * *

**Final Goodbyes**

Chrome sat in the small room, running his slightly muscular hand across the soft fabric. The chair itself was magnifecent. Curled head piece, decorated legs. His family comes in, slightly teary eyed. His Mother has an expression of happiness, but if you looked close enough, you could see the slightest hint of a frown.

"You better come back." his Mother says stiffly.

Chrome nods, and hugs her, kissing her hair.

"Please come back!" his brother Pyrope says, tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"I'll try Pyrope, trust me." he smiles, ruffling his eleven year old brothers hair.

"Promise?" he asks, his eyes disobeying him.

"Listen Pyrope I ca-"

"Please! Promise you'll come back!" Pyrope says, his voice slightly hysterical. His brother Onyx nodded solemly in the background.

Chrome sighs, and nods. "I promise." he says, hugging Pyrope with all his might. Onyx slowly walks up hugging him as well.

The door opens slowly. "Times up!" a gruff voice, clearly meaning business yells.

"But-" Pyrope says, only to be cut off.

"I said times up! Now move it!" the peacekeeper replies. Chrome hugs his family quickly before they all exit. Chrome hears pounding on the door, and his younger brother being talked down to by their mother.

"I love you.." Chrome says softly, not being heard...

* * *

"I love you too." Ruby says to her younger sister, giving her a slight squeeze. Her family exits, as Alec comes in.

"Ruby! What the hell were you thinking?! I didn't think you'd actually volunteer!" he says, pacing a little.

"What do you mean Alec? This was the plan! I was chosen to volunteer! Remember?!" she says, her voice rising slightly

"B-but..." Alec held his hands up in defeat.

"Why would you care anyways?" she asks snidely.

"B-because we're friends thats why!" the 20 year old snaps.

"Oh please." she scoffs, pushing a strand of loose hair back.

"Listen! I-I can't tell you!" he cries, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Tell me." she demands. "Remember, I'm going off to a place where its kill or be killed." she points out.

Alec sighs, and paces even more. He stops suddenly, running his fingers through his ear length black hair.

"Ruby... I-I." he stops, and sits on the ground.

"I like you. I like like you." he says, glancing at her. "Maybe even love." he adds softly.

Ruby freezes, a deep red covering her face.

"S-stop it Alec! Don't kid with me!" she says angerly.

He stands up. "I'm not kidding! I mean it!" he says, is eyes pleading.

She snorts, and looks away. "Yeah right!" she says.

Alec spins her around. " -ike you." he grunts, kissing her lips softly. She kisses him back, before pushing him away.

"S-stop it!" she says, her hand lightly touching her lips.

Alec smirks, then gives a sad sigh.

"Alright Ruby, don't believe me. But I'm being honest, anways do not go toward the mist." he warns, hugging her.

"You know... your hair is really beautiful not to mention you in general." he mumbles, and exits. "Goodbye Ruby, I'll see you after you win." he smiles, and closes the door.

Ruby stands there, dumbfounded for once. She touches her lips again, and smiles a bit...

* * *

**Editing! Yoohoo! I hope its alright Silent! :)**

**Did you catch a small arena hint? Mist yes... Beware... We have so many ideas! :D**


	5. District 2: Check mate

"Check mate!" Vladimir says, smirking slightly. His opponet, a small 12 year old had a look of anger on his face.

"No fair! You cheated!" he cries out, scratching his ash blonde head.

"Did I? Last time I checked this is called a check mate, meaning the person who landed it, is the winner." Vladimir smiles, he frowns slightly, his bangs in his face again.

Vladimirs bangs always found there way to his eyes. Always. Constantly he would flip them away in order to see correctly. To study, to tinker. Tinker with toys and figure out puzzles. That was his normal routine in District 2.

The gifted orphanage sat in between the peace building and training center. Most kids in the orphanage strived for both physical and mental strength, but not Vlad. He honestly preffered mental strength, because without brains, there'd be no brawn.

Also, the brain was a form of muscle, so technically your mind would be brains and brawn, because your brain is a muscle you can excercise.

Vladimir flicked his bangs to the side again as the kid walked furiously away. The small child turned his head around, and glared slightly.

Vlad smirks, and rearranges the chess set. As if on que, Wammy, the orphanage head master walks in.

"Vladimir, you are going to volunteer, remember this." Wammy says, the corners of his mouth curling slightly.

Vlad sighs, and runs his fingers threw his hair. "I know, You have told me this before, no need to repeat. And... that was rather blunt."

"Very well." Wammy says, nodding slightly. As the headmaster turns on heel, Vlad takes it to him self to take out one of his beloved puzzles. As he finishes it, he wonders. Will this be the last time I fix this puzzle?

Putting away the worn box, he gets up and wipes his crisp, brown pants. Slowly, he walks over and pockets his favorite chess piece.

"Come on Children!" Wammy's voice echoes hrough the hallways. Vlad and the rest of the children make it to the center square, as he makes it to the 17 year old section, he fiddles with his chess piece, still questioning it all.

* * *

Katana touches her most recent bruise her Uncle has layed upon her. Her slim, sliver knife slipped between her fingers, causing the beating. She barely felt the pain anymore. Only a slight sting that dissolved over an hours time. She hastly put her hair in a half ponytail.

Katana follows the rest of the kids to the square. She adjusts her shoulder strap, and smoothes over her skirt. She remembers who her uncle said was supposed to volunteer. Sheena was her name? Yes, now that she recalls it was.

Sheena was never nice. Ever since they were 5 they had a long declared feud. Sheena was all looks, capturing even the most heartlessess eye. With her silky blonde hair, and delicate blue eyes she was considered a total knockout.

Being an overachiever, she would daintly and skillfully pick up a knife. She always hit her target, moving or not.

Katana was fed up with Sheena's act, so one day she challenged her. Taking to using words at first, until Sheena threw a knife at her feet. Katana then later held victory in beating the blonde.

Her uncle was dissapointed in a sense, yet was overjoyed she managed to beat this years Choosen.

Katana slyly fingers her necklace, while walking about she fixed her hair. Her long, muscular legs flexed at each step. Her feet silently made there way across the stone sidewalk, to the check in line...

* * *

"Welcome! To the 2000th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever, in your favor!" the escort cries out.

The entire crowd cheers, smiles upon faces. The escort, Muffet Laarz smiles, walking over to the female bowl.

Her hand dips in slowly, the crowds anticipation growing. They all slightly lean forward, awaiting to hear who was going to be picked. They all knew Sheena was supposed to volunteer. Hell you could see bloodlust gleaming in her eyes, the nervous twitch of her hands.

Muffet slowly opens the folded paper. "Katana Stone." she says.

Katana falters for a second, regaing her composure, she starts making her way up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sheena's voice calls out. Katana keeps on walking up, calmly and carefully, her face netural.

"I said I volunteer as tribute!" She screeches threw clenched teeth. Several other females were having small fights whilst it was going on. One girl even scratched Katana

Muffet ignores the girl, paying attention to the one walking up the stairs.

" State Your name please." Muffet's capitol accent shines through.

"Katana Stone." She replies smoothly, inside shes shocked. Why did she agree to this? To get back at Sheena for her stupidity? She questions this as a male voice calls out.

"I volunteer!" Vladimir says, already making his way to the stage. The small 12 year he'd early beat looked at him thankfully, and made his way back.

"What?! I volunteer!" a voice calls out.

"No, I do!"

Vladimir sighs at the nonsense, walking around the bickering boys. As well as the girls, many of the, were fighting.

"Please say your name sir?" she asks, orange hair flouncing as he made it to the stage.

"Vladimir Dragunov." he says simply, nodding his split bangs out of his face.

"This years Hunger Games tributes!" Muffet calls out, a roaring in the crowd sounds. "Shake hands you two." she nods, gesturing to the hands suspended at there sides.

* * *

**Katana's Final Goodbyes.**

Katana sat in the decorated room, the soft, plush, red carpet sunk in as she applied pressure. Her Uncle walks in, his face showing no emotion.

"Good job Katana, I knew all my training would serve you well." he nods, about to leave. "Oh," he adds. "I know you can win this thing." he says, exiting the room.

Honestly, he was mortified. His niece, his little niece. About to fight to the death! He has a surge of worry, and is about to go back, before a peacekeeper pushes him away.

He did train her. At least she was prepared, from training sessions from the academy, to training at home. She had a chance. She definatley had a chance. Didn't she?

"Twenty-four go in, one comes out." he says softly.

He never got to tell her he's sorry. He never got a chance to comfort her. He never got a chance to tell her he loves her..

Twenty-four go in... Only one comes out..

* * *

**Vladimir's Final Goodbyes**

Vladimir sat in the brightly lit room, the flouresnt bulbs gleaming in the corners of his eyes. This time he was thankful for his longish hair.

He sighs, picking slightly at the the chair.

Wammy comes in, his strides leaving drag marks in the carpet.

"You can keep the chess piece." Wammy chuckles, his features softening. The elder man took a seat.

Vladimir nods, "I would've kept it anyways." he says. He wasn't surprised the old man knew he took it.

Wammy chuckles again. "You sure are the honest one, eh? Anyways everybody in the orphange is rooting for you."

Vladimir nods again, digesting the information.

The old man's face turns serious. "I believe in you. You can and will win. You must." he says, voice breaking slightly. Vladimir nods again, actually feeling grateful to have this man in his life.

Wammy hugs Vlad quickly, and exits. The tears in the corners of his eyes stinging. The old man sighs, and walks back to the orphanage..

* * *

**Woo! Another chappie done! I hope its alright! Please review if you can! I'm loving all of these tribute! I'm/ We're so excited to write this! :)**


	6. District 7: Wooden planes

Grey sat on the edge of the nimble bed. His Mother stroke his back affectionately, as his father before called him a Sissy. Not that it was bad, Grey's heard much worse from his father. It just had a worse impact because it was reaping day.

All of Grey's life, he somehow managed to escape being thrown in the arena. Every year he's anxiety lessened, but the secret fear he held stayed put. He'd sometimes loose his composure, and his calloused hands would shake. In the end, his mother always settled him down, being the sweet woman she was.

He sighs, as his mother leaves the tiny bedroom. Standing up, he looks into a dusty mirror, keeping his face expressionless as always, and runs his fingers through his hair. He exits the quaint room, the small house and general, as him and his family make their way to the center square.

The smell of fresh pine wafted through his nose, as bits of shaved wood stuck to his wet shoes. The sound of axes hitting trees loud and clear in the crisp,cool air. Red, yellow, and brown leaves littered the an elegant eye catcher. Dew clung to single strands of grass, gleaming.

When they got to center square, he jumped in line. Not literally. Though his feet did seem to be suspended in air for a moment. Once the device draws blood from his hand, he quickly wipes it off. Slowly he walks to the 17 year old section. most of them seemed gloomy or depressed. All solmen and straight faced.

He looked at all the food deprived faces, cheeks sunken in, eyes glazed over like they were zombies. He feels a ting of pain, knowing what its like to be hungry. Honestly, Grey always managed to find food. Nobody knows how he did it, but he does.

Several scared 12 year olds were shaking slightly, eyes large and frightened. They're entire bodies were like putty, flinching at every noise. Whilst others stood tall and proud, the hot sun soaking up the wetness of dew upon there faces.

The sun was hot upon Grey's back, boring heat through his white, long sleeved shirt. His worn, blue jeans had a smudge of dirt on them, but he didn't care in the moment. All he was worried about was the reapings. He wouldn't be picked. No, he woudn't. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Elm softly places her lips on Yohan's. He kisses her back softly. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she deepens the kiss. The, soft, pink flesh upon hers gave her shivers up her spine. In a good way.

Elm has had many boyfriends, so many she's lost count. But Yohan, he was different. He always treated her with care, comforting her when someone got hurt. Everyday they'd spend time together, laughing, talking about te oddest things. Strange things really. From the sounds birds made to Capitol propaganda.

She could never be this open with others, never. She couldn't even think straight around him. So many things were running across her mind as they kissed. The feel of his lips, how he smelled of sawdust and pine.

She breaks away, an odd sense of worry overcoming her. She shudders slightly, her golden brown hair moving as she stood up.

"Yohan, do you think I'll be reaped this year?" she asks worridly, twidling with her thumbs... a habit she's had for as long as she can remember.

Yohan walks over slowly, he leads her back to the couch. He then looks straight into her brown eyes.

"I won't allow it." he says, kissing her forehead, she buries her head in th crook of his neck.

"Thanks bu-"

He interrupts her with a kiss, he pulls away. She giggles looking into his green eyes. "You're perfect." she whispers, poking his nose.

He chuckles and gets up, holding out his hand, he says. "Shall we?"

She giggles again. "We shall!"

He spins her around, and dips her. She laughs as he twirls her again. They dance for abit, before kissing once more.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Her younger brother. Oak says.

The just laugh into the kiss, Elm's eyes shining bright.

She breaks away, and walks up to her 13 year brother. "You're so weird." she smiles, ruffling his hair.

"Mom told me to come get you." he says, already walking away.

"For what?" she asks, dumbfounded.

Oak groans. "Reapings idiot." he says, and walks out.

"Crap! Yohan, we should get going!" she says, jumping about, getting her black flats on.

"Come on, let's go!" he says, grabbing her hand.

* * *

"Welcome! Everyone, to the 2000th Hunger games! As always, ladies first!" the escort says, walking over to the large bowl.

Extending her long, blue hand, she daintly picks a name. "Primrose Everdeen!" she cries out, laughing. "Sorry folks, an indoor Capitol joke!"

She chuckles again. "Okay, this years tribute is... Elm Wanewood!" she cries out.

Elm lets out a whimper, shakily she walks out to the carpet. Her eyes welled up, and tears cascaded down her face. She fell to the ground, wiping away tears, she gets up. She couldn't be reaped, nom she wouldn't allow it!

Yohan pushes his way through the crowd.

"I can volunteer!" he whispers. "We can go together!"

Elm looks at him through teary eyes. "No, please don't" she says hoarsely.

Yohan looks to her angerily. "Seriously?! I don't care! I can protect you! I-"

More tears cascaded down her face as his words. His sweet, sweet words. His voice. No, it was to late to be worrying about such a thing. She could worry later.

Yohan sighed, wiping away her tears as peacekeepers pushed through the crowd, roughly grabbing on to each of her arms. Elm squirms a bit, looking to Yohan for help, bu he just looks away as she's carried to the stage...

"Well, onto the boys!" the escort says, staring off into the crowd.

Plucking a name out she goes over to the microphone. "Grey Hollows!" she calls out.

Closing his eyes, he accepts his fate. He walks to the stage with a blank expression.

"Let us welcome this years tributes! Elm and Grey!"

The crowd stays silent, as this years tributes make there way to the final goodbye room...

* * *

**Grey Hollows Final Goodbyes**

"You can't win! You're a whiny baby!" his dad exclaims, pacing in the small room.

His mother, teary eyed hugs him again. "You can win, I know you can!"

"I will Mama." he says, kissing his mothers soft hair.

Grey fingers his Aviator jacket, feeling rough leather between his fingers.

"Son, I want that jacket back." his Dad practically demands.

Grey sighs, slipping out of it. He looks at the blue patch. "Can I take this?" he asks.

"No, you don't deserve it idiot." he dad says, yanking the coat away from him.

"Wood! Just give him the patch." his mother says, eyes flaring.

Grumbling incoherently, his father hands him the blue airplane.

"Thanks." Grey smiles abit.

"Time's up!" a peacekeeper's voice says.

"I love you." his mom says, for what seems like the 19th time. He hugs her quickly, as they are dragged out. "I love you too!" he says after the door closes.

He sighs, looking to the door. He wonderd who his next visitors would be.

The door opens quietly as his friends all piled in.

He perked up a bit. "Wait, where's Cane?" he asks, a hint of desperation in his voice. His brother hadn't come in yet and he was starting to get worried.

"What? No hello?" Calvin chuckles, bringing Grey into a man hug.

Grey allows a small smile but quickly looks serious again. "Have you seen Cane?" he asks again.

Willow steps forward a little, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I saw him earlier, he looked really upset."

"He sure did! But G-man! You're shirt really compliments them eyes!" Calvin says, smiling from ear to ear.

Grey smiles again at his friends attempt to lighten the mood. Though it wasn't very heavy in the first place.

Calvin high fives himself in success and does a little jig.

"Well," Grey says, clsaping his hands together. "I guess I'm about to die." he gives a false smile.

Willow's face darkens. "Don't say that! You can win! You WILL win.." she runs up to him, hugging him in full force.

"One minute!" the harsh voice of a peacekeeper calls.

Grey feels Willow tense slightly, and returns the hug. "Hey..." she whispers into his ear. Calvin looks to Grey anxiously.

"What?" he asks, a little harsher than intended.

"I've always had a small crush on you... kinda." she says, letting go.

"Times up!" the peacekeeper says, opening the door.

"Remember... You can do it!" Willow smiles, waving a bit before scurrying out the door.

"You too afro!" the peacekeeper says to Calvin.

"Don't forget me bud! Go win, kay kay?" he says, quickly exiting as well. The door closes with a thud as Grey is left pondering what just happened.

* * *

**Elm's Final goodbyes**

After she and her family parted, saying several 'I love you's' and 'you can win' Yohan walks in slowly. Elm runs to him

She sobs into Yohan's arms, he comforts her, holding back his own tears as well. "You can win this." he whispers. "I know you can."

"How was I reaped? I never got tesserae! I never did anything wrong! Maybe they got the wro-" she rambles, squeezing him tighter. He strokes her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Please come home." he begs, tears threatining to spill.

"I can. I'll try." she says.

"I have something for you. I just finished it two days ago." he says, he holds out a necklace. A wooden heart, with small, wooden beads. 'Forever' was carved into the gorgeous heart.

"It's beautiful.." she breathes.

"Do you know what this means?" he asks, gesturing to the neckalace.

"What?" she asks, wanting to hear his voice.

"It means you have my heart... forever. It's a promise I will always keep. I love you Elm." he says.

Elm hugs him and kisses his cheek. "You have mine...forever. I love you too." she says, kissing his lips one more time.

"I'm just really frightened." she says, her voice trembling.

"Time's up!" a peacekeeper says.

"I love you!" Elm says, kissing him once more.

"I love you too!" he says, being dragged away.

Elm cried in to her hands. She slumps down, her tears staining her shirt. She may never see her family again. Nor she may never feel Yohan's embrace... His soft, warm arms that were her safe haven. The ones that always comfort her, the ones she'd never feel again...


	7. District 3: Shocks And Bonds

**Hey guys! This is Lily's turn to write for the Districts... :3 If you guys don't know.. There are two people behind this account. Most of you talked to Hannah so I will tell you the list of the districts that we have agreed to write.**

**Lily- District 3, 4, 5, 6, and 10**

**Hannah- Districts 1, 2, 7, 9, and 11**

**Hannah and I- District 8**

**Surprise Guest- District 12**

**Guys Please sit back and enjoy my suckish writing... :3 And Please check out our facebook page Morbid4everFlaming... so we can interact easier. I plan on drawing the tributes and posting them on there. The fb link should be on our profile... :3 I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

District 3: Technology

* * *

The distant sun drifted toward the cold, desolate buildings as if it was trying to shine its way through the gloomy barriers of District 3. The wind rustled slowly as if it was a dancing spirit trapped in by the surrounding shadows of the buildings. The sun seemed to have never shined to the citizens of District 3, their heads always brought down in hopelessness; it was as if the sun only corresponded to the controlling hands of the capitol.

There was boy, his face set with stone, who no longer looked in hope of the sun blazing upon him. His dark, brown eyes always shining silver when he stared in pity of those who still believed; he was a boy lost in doubt and trust. He was a boy with dry, black hair which stood like needles and a cold heart; always knowing and understanding. He was a boy no older than 15.

"How pathetic," he murmured to himself while standing upon the roof of the laboratory. His cold stare burning holes into the backs of people as if they were ants. Suddenly, the device beside him flashed a message.

* * *

_From Mayor Dulis_

_To- Teknotic_

_Please Report to The Reaping at 2 PM promptly. Don't forget to dress your best._

* * *

The boy stared at his name, Teknotic, as if was a scar of an unpleasant memory. Nevertheless, he shook his head and sighed tiredly. Teknotic didn't want to remind himself of the Hunger Games or the fact that his blueprint was left unfinished on the table. He just wanted to take a walk and get a breather. Teknotic walked toward the elevator in strides trying to spend his few hours before the reaping wisely. As if on cue, Aaron appeared fully stocked with a bunch of equipment.

"Teknotic," Aaron replied curtly. Aaron was a handsome, young man in his twenties. Along with Teknotic, he was an assistant to Professor Gangnam. "Where are you going?"

Teknotic paused awkwardly as if unsure of how to say this. "Outside," Teknotic replied and pushed aside Aaron. He waited several moments before the elevator came to his aid.

"Oh, if you want I could come along," Aaron whispered in Teknotic's ear slyly. Teknotic stiffened and stared uneasily ahead.

"No," Teknotic said rather bluntly and hurried inside the elevator. "You should probably get Professor Gangam his equipment instead of asking one of his assistants out." And with that, Teknotic pressed the button. Teknotic quickly shook his head to snap him out of his thoughts.

_Ding! Thank you for your patronage_

The elevator stopped abruptly and Teknotic stepped off. He sniffed simply and chuckled slightly. "There's a breather."

Teknotic watched as the citizens of District 3 hung up dull posters labeled with 'The Reaping' down the crowded street. The little children were stiffly rushed into barber shops for a quick snip, and the grownups rushed around with haste. Teknotic sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and dodged a few hasty grownups.

_THUD! _A blur of brown, blue, and orange knocked him over before he could even blink. Teknotic scratched the back of his head carefully and pulled himself up. He observed the girl who ran him over and saw that she was alright. He carefully lifted his hand toward her to help her up.

The girl stared up at him curiously and Teknotic noticed strikingly that her eyes were an interesting shade of a brown, copper, and orange like a desert. She had light, caramel locks swept into two sides of her neck and short side bangs. She shook her head to shake off her dizziness and stared at his hand.

His hand still hung there awkwardly and he was about to pull it back when suddenly, the girl broke into a huge grin "Nice to meet you, I'm Elesa!" She then continued to shake his hand vigorously.

"Hi…."

Elesa put a hand over her mouth and giggled excitedly. "You must be shy! Tell me your name!" She said with a bright smile and stared expectantly up at him.

Teknotic stared down at the girl and felt something inside him become soft. "Teknotic," he said simply and drew his arm back. Seems like she wasn't going to use it to bring herself up.

"That's a funny name," Elesa grinned and brushed herself off. "But I like it, I mean I like you."

Teknotic turned red slightly and gave a small, simple smile. "T-thank you," Teknotic murmured. This wasn't like him. "Where were you heading?"

Elesa paused and tapped her chin playfully. Teknotic nearly froze in shock when Elesa grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "I'll show you!" She giggled.

_Girls. _Teknotic couldn't understand them. They were so weak and fragile with their emotions, yet they were physically strong enough to drag you off someplace. Teknotic sighed and let Elesa take him. "Where are we going?"

"Hakuna Matata," Elesa began and gave a lopsided smile. She eyed the street and Teknotic felt like he had gone into ninja mode.

"What?" Teknotic said quite exhilarated. He even thought, for a minute, that he didn't want to know.

"Hakuna Matata," Elesa began to say and let go of his hand. "What a wonderful phrase!"

Teknotic widened his eyes and slapped himself in the forehead. "Wait… you're not going to…" And she was.

Hakuna Matata

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's my problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata

Teknotic realized that he with an airhead that randomly breaks into song. He began to realize that District 3 citizens were insane. HOW COULD THEY NOT REALIZE THE SINGING AIRHEAD IN THE STREET! Teknotic knew he had to do something. Even though she was crazy, Elesa sort a struck a note on him.

"Elesa," Teknotic called and shook his hand over her face. "That's alright. I think I know what Hakuna Matata is!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Elesa replied and skipped ahead. Teknotic chuckled while putting both hands in his pockets.

"You're pretty hyper, aren't you?"

"That's what they all say," Elesa spoke. Her head sagged a little and her eyes seem to drift into nothingness.

Teknotic stood there awkwardly and quickly reminded himself not to say things so bluntly. "Well… why don't we go in there?" He pointed to a diner with a soup sign.

"Thanks. Things have just been hard on me… especially since today's the reaping." Elesa murmured. "Thank you, I'm sorry to bother you."

Teknotic stood there with an intense gaze. "Come. Cheer up, Hakuna Matata, whatever," he murmured and walked into the building. Teknotic realized that this girl was different. Elesa was defying the Capitol in her own way by being_ happy_. Teknotic didn't plan to change that because he liked her for now.

"Alright," she said and gave a small smile in return. Teknotic smiled to himself secretly. The pair walked to the counter where Mama Oldie stood.

"Why, hello Teknotic," Mama Oldie greeted and turned her eyes toward Elesa. "Elesa Nanotu?" She questioned and sighed tiredly." What would you like, today?"

"Two bowls of alphabet soup, Mama Oldie," Teknotic replied curtly and raised an eyebrow at Elesa. Mama Oldie seemed to look disappointed at Elesa. Teknotic shook his head and handed the money to Mama Oldie.

"You know you didn't have to pay for me. I could've paid."

"Hakuna Matata," Teknotic gave a childish smile and flicked her on the nose. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah, but," Elesa looked down for a second. "Thank you!" Elesa's face glowed, and Teknotic felt pleased at himself. Mama Oldie came out with soup.

"Psst, I have to talk with you, Teknotic." Mama Oldie whispered when Elesa was settled in her chair. Teknotic stood and walked up to Mama Oldie.

"What is it?" He said hastily. Elesa was sipping her soup peacefully as if she didn't notice.

"Do you know who she is?" Mama Oldie hissed.

"Yeah, Elesa Nanot-"

"She hyper-active,"

"What?"

"If you're nice to her now, she'll never leave you alone. That's why everybody ignores her because it's for her own good."

"For what good? Ignoring her would only make it worse. I thought you knew better. How pathetic," Teknotic sighed and narrowed his eyes at Mama Oldie. "I understand now. So, that's why she looked so sad." He murmured to himself.

"I warned you, Teknotic." Mama Oldie replied and walked off. He watched her as she walked back into the counter. Her eyes were in a dull state.

Teknotic mumbled to himself and sat down in the chair across from Elesa. He slowly lifted the spoon and was about to lower it into the soup before Elesa interrupted him.

"She told you, didn't she?" Elesa asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," Teknotic replied and stared at her. "How did you know?"

Elesa took a deep breath and stirred at her soup sadly. Teknotic was briefly reminded of a lost puppy when looking at her. "It always is."

Teknotic, at that moment, wanted to make her smile again. She reminded so much of himself when he was younger.

"I can't help but be hyper. I've always had no escape. I've learned to embrace myself and what I am. The person I am right now is the only reason I'm living right now! I've had no comfort or sympathy." Elesa said her eyes flashing a storming desert. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? Liking somebody like me will only cause you trouble."

Teknotic was silent for a moment, his eyes faced down. When he looked up, he smiled simply. "But I like you. It's fine if at least one person likes you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Elesa grinned. "Thank you, Tek!"

Teknotic frowned. "Tek?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your nickname!" Elesa teased. And just like that a bond was formed.

* * *

_The Reaping_

* * *

District 3's local square now held bunches of citizens. People dressed in technical colors that supported their District's theme, technology. The irony was the fact that the sun always shined more brightly on the reaping. The sun always shined so dimly because of the buildings that some of the citizens thought it wasn't even there.

Teknotic walked beside Elesa. They both knew that either could be picked at the reaping. Teknotic wore a simple polo shirt because it was the nicest thing he had in his closet and dark, black, baggy pants. His hair was tousled and neatly brushed back. He felt like an idiot.

Elesa wore a small pink dress and had her hair tied into a tight bun. She fidgeted every now and then when shuffled into the crowd. She thought of the good moments she had when she was with Tek. They ate soup, strolled around District 3, and basically bonded. Elesa reminded herself that with every good thing that happens there will be a price. Just like the sun in District 3. It shines on Reaping day, but one will be picked to go into The Hunger Games.

She shuddered and was shot a few glances from the other people. Nobody understood her. She had a fear wrapped inside her like a snake. It was a strange fear that not even she could understand. Elesa knew she was most afraid of herself.

"Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games!" Jayse Flume replied cheerfully. She wore a flashy black dress with silver lining all over it. Teknotic mentally gagged at her idea of technology fashion was. "I know you're all excited for this year's Quarter Quell! I mean who isn't?"

Elesa shook her head slightly and secretly. _I'm not. _Elesa thought mentally. But she continued to stare as the same video footage was brought up. Finally, Jayse Flume, with enough suspense called out for the reaping to start.

"First, the girls," Jayse Flume said excitedly at the dull crowd. Everybody stared in suspense as Jayse Flume's hands twirled around in the bowl.

A realization struck Elesa. It was like a message from deep inside her mind of complicated matters. It was almost as mysterious as where she got her hyper activeness from. Elesa realized she had to listen before it was too late.

Elesa gulped and fidgeted. "I volunteer as tribute!" She called out into the atmosphere. Her voice echoed into the surprised ears of the citizens. But whose ear that she surprised most was _Teknotic_.

"A volunteer? Come on up, sweetie," Jayse replied perkily. The crowd parted as Elesa started dawdling up to the stage. She fidgeted and shuddered as she stared into the crowd. She felt like a shard was stabbed into her heart. Elesa drew a deep breath and let herself be overwhelmed. Elesa saw Tek's surprised yet hurt face in the crowd. Elesa wanted to cry, but she knew she made her decision.

Teknotic felt like a hole had opened up in his chest. All he saw was Elesa's face smiling, laughing, singing, and even looking a bit sad. His thoughts of the Hunger Games was death. Teknotic and Elesa knew that she wouldn't make it. Teknotic felt shocked and betrayed in a way. He finally opened up to somebody and now she was leaving.

"What's your name?" Jayse asked kindly and smiled.

"Elesa Nanotu."

As soon as Teknotic heard that, he blocked out the other words. He stood there his eyes already starting to tear up out of shock.

"Teknotic –"

Suddenly people around him were shifting. What could possibly be worse than this? But as soon as the people parted, he knew he got 'what was worse.' Teknotic was picked for the Hunger Games.

He stood there in shock. His tears were already streaming from his face, and he didn't try to hide it. Teknotic knew, for the first time in his life, he was letting himself cry. He stood there as the peacemakers pushed him to the stage. His feelings were bubbling and taking himself over. Teknotic realized that he was being someone he hasn't in years. He was being that small, little boy who parents have died.

Elesa watched silently as she watched the boy she knew from today and maybe never anymore. The Hunger Games must have one winner. And it couldn't be her.

* * *

_On the Train_

* * *

Teknotic and Elesa sat stiffly across from each other. They both had solemn faces and sad eyes. Elesa shuddered every 5 seconds while Teknotic was stone-still.

"I'm guessing that nobody had any goodbyes to say to us." Elesa said and looked at Teknotic with guilt.

"I guess not," Teknotic said watching the shadows of District 3 drift away.


	8. District 9: Panic in the court

If you were up in a tree, all you'd see was golden rods, filtering over the district grounds. The sweet scent of unharvested wheat would casually enter your nostrils. Sooner or later you got used to it, the delicious scent was diminished, in an instant. Most would do anything to smell it again. The golden grain, swaying endlessly in the breeze.

The sun shining down upon it, casting a friendly, warm glow. Every once in a while Axia would go about smelling the grain. Brushing her tan hand across the soft tips.

She inhales the scent again, getting a whiff of it. Sighing, she walks away. The old, cobblestone roads were slick with moisture. Sun bouncing off the surface. Now and then, Axia would shield her large, hazel eyes, from the suns enormous rays.

She would look about casually, watching the frail old people scavenge for food. Their sun tanned hands waving slowly at the children. Oh how the kids would go about, smiles plastered upon their burnt faces. Axia once in a while would trip one of them, seeing their mother rush to their side.

She held back her laughs as the kids skin their knees, sobbing. She wondered, if ever made it pass famine, would they go into the games?

She normally would sit back and wait, watching. Seeing tribute after tribute perish from her district. Most never made it past the blood bath. She would, she would win it all, every last miniscule bit of it.

She smirks as she passes an old man, hobbling along the street. She thinks about whether or not to trip him, but decides against it. She happily skips to center square, her curly hair swaying in the breeze.

* * *

Panic watches the wheat with utter disgust. The sway of the golden rods, hypnotizing. He disliked the wheat. It mocked him. '_Panic, Panic.'_ the wind would say through the tiny slivers of grain.

His silver eyes glared at it more. He was slacking off... again. He always did, he just sat and watched wheat. The wheat sat and watched him.

Panic jumps to his feet and growls, kicking the air.

"Squirrel..." he mutters, walking to center square. He listens to his feet drag across the cobblestone, waiting to hear hollowed out spaces. He finds none, he starts to panic. He runs in a circle, before zooming right to the square. He loses his footing, and falls on the hard earth.

"Curse you ground! You will rue the day!" he whispers, jumping to his feet. He pushes his dry, black hair back, and steps into line.

* * *

**Reapings**

The day was particullarly wet, bits of golden rod, sticking to the bottoms of peoples shoes. The boring shuffle of feet across the moist ground.

Everybody thought it was odd, the weather. Somehow on reaping days, the sun was particullarly warm, The ground dry.

Despite the fact that thousands of names of innocent children were in bowls, most kids somehow remained happy. Prancing along, chesire grins. They all flinched slightly when the needle penetrated their skin, then ignoring it later.

Axia finally made her way to the front. She holds out her light brown hand, as the needle takes some blood.

"You may go." the woman says. "Next!"

Axia sighs, walking to the 16 year old section. Most of the girls were talking amongst themselves, telling tales of their life story. Oh how Axia wished to shut them up. They all annoyed her, annoyed er to the point which she wanted to pop her own eardrums.

"Why not make a movie out of it!" Axia mumbles incoherntly.

She rolls up the sleeves of her cotton blue dress, and looks expectantly to the escort.

A single tap on the microphone gets everyones attention.

"Testing, testing." Hermy Triscut, the escort says. His neon blue hair burning Panic's eyes. Panic covers his face.

"Okay." Hermy whispers, agaitated. "Welcome! to the 125th Hunger Games! Now to pick the two lovely tributes that will represent District nine. Ladies first!"

Axia rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sexist." she mutters. She looks eagerly as he walk over to the bowl. She would definatly be picked. Most definately. She holds back her excitment, as his slender hand dips into the bowl.

He stops suddenly, his hand grazing a paper, he plunges his hand in, pulling back a piece.

He opens it. "Axia Wheatson." he calls out.

Axia stops, blood pounding in her ears. _'Act scared!'_ she thinks, making her legs wobble a bit. She sslowly shuffles her feet to the walk way.

"Axia?" Hermy calls out, glancing at the paper again. Peace keepers start walking towards her. she makes her knees shake more. She stays there for a moment, looking at somber eyes. She holds back the urge to giggle.

_'Cry, cry now!'_ she thinks. Taking a big gasp, she falls to a clutter, making sobbing noises.

"Come on tears!" she whispers. The peacekeepers grab both of her arms, carrying her toward the stage. She relaxes her muscles, her eyes shining.

Finally, she manages a tear. It trails down her cheek, hitting the ground.

Panic looks up, searching for the plopping noise.

"Plop, plop." he mutters, pushing his way through the crowd. He steps into the walkway, searching for the tear. He turns his head toward Axia, who was finally upon the stage. Her faces red and puffy. Panic gasps and dashes to the stage.

He pokes her cheek, taking a tear. Axia holds back the urge to bite his finger off, hanging her head down,

"Well... I guess we have our male tribute!" Hermy says, holding the microphone to Panic's face.

"Name?" he asks.

"Panic!" Panic panics, shaking Axia's hand.

"There you go folks!" The escort says. "This years tributes!"

* * *

**Train ride**

Axia gulps down the foul tasting elixir. no doubt it was for the powers. She has to admire herself. She was right.

"I am your tribute." she mutters. She laughs suddenly. "Good!" she cries out.

Panic looks at her strangley, than goes back to sniffing the bottle of elixir.

Axia sighs, and gets up. Going to her room. This was going to be a long day... she dearly hoped she didn't get caught...

* * *

_**Hey! Well they don't have goodbyes, because nobody came to see them. I thought it would be boring to write about nothing... literally. If you didn't notice, I dropped a slight hint about Axia. Clearly she rigged the polls... or something like that. **_

_**I'm happy, two updates in one day! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review, it would mean alot! :) Also, thanks to all of you for submitting, and reviewing. I never got the chance to properly thank you. So... Thank you :)**_


	9. The Nightkeepers

The wind whipped carelessly around her pruney ankles, the coldness of it digging into her tender flesh. The old woman wobbled a bit, not yet used to her new footing. Her heels clacked endlessly on the paved sidewalk, her presence known to street dwellers. She quickened her pace at the sound of garbage bins rustling, fear over coming her.

_'I should have_ _gone home earlier,'_ She thought to herself. '_Helene, when will you learn?'_

She had stayed late at the office. Her job was her only source of income, since she was the only one residing at her house. The one thing she thought was how ridiculous her employer was. She had worked hard on it, even giving it it's name! Yet he just threw it away.

_'This is stupid! Nobody appreciates hard work anymore.'_

The twitter of lone birds filled her ears as she continued down the windy path. The streets were desolate, the complete opposite of daytime. In the day children were running around, clanking fake swords, yearning to participate in the Hunger Games. Woman with skin of a moldy peas stampeding around on nine-inch heels, just to see how much attention they could get. Their friends trying the same. It was there own little game, Helene had joined in a few times. Though she hated the effects of colored skin you got afterwords. It always seemed to depend on the color though.

As well, several little shoppes were packed full of cats and mutants, all talking about President Cornelia's next move. There were several rumors that went around about the arena, about the mutts and such. Helene knew which were true and which were false, you could tell by the way they sounded.

Then there was the night. Hardly any signs of life in the streets, only useless beggars falling asleep on perfect sidewalks. Papers and trash littered the ground, awaiting the sweeper's and machines to come and pick them up a few hours into the light. The lingering scent of cleaner tainting the air.

As well as several nightkeepers watching the streets.

Helene passed a poster advestising the 2000th games with a picture of the president's face on it.

**'Stay Tuned for the 80th quell!'**

Helene felt the urge to rip down the poster but decided against it. The nightkeeper's were watching, and besides! It had a picture of the president on it!

When Helene finally reached her fish-bowl shaped house a sense of relief washed over her. Quickly she retrieved her key, and inserted it into the doorknob. She then hastily opened the door, immediately welcomed with warm, fruity air.

"Aman?" she starts, inhaling it a bit more. "Did you make strudel for your poor, old mother?" she smiles a bit, giving a mental chuckle at their little joke.

Aman was her one and only son. He was in his 30s and still lived with his mother.

No reply.

"Aman?" she asks again, taking off the wretched high heels. She slowly starts into her living room.

"Aman? Honey, you know how I dislike it when you don't answer!" she calls, her brow crinkling in frustration. When she found that boy...

She gave a slight gasp when she reached her living room.

"Ah! Helene! I was looking for you!" the voice says, all too familiar. The person clasped their hands together and shifted slightly in the armchair.

Helene looked around. "Where's Aman?" she asks, a little quiver of worry entering her voice.

"Why don't you take a seat? It would be nice to rest your feet for a bit, eh?" the voice practically states, running their fingers through their hair.

Helene nods, and wobbles over to the chair opposite of the intruder.

"Well," the say, leaning forward anxiously. "How are you? Feeling well?" they ask, a hungry gaze setting it's sights on her fingers.

"Oh, I feel great!" she says sarcastically, gulping slightly.

"That's good. Don't you have a question for me?" the person asks, pouting their lip slightly.

"Where's Aman?" she asks.

"Aww." he says, adding fake sorrow into his voice. "I was looking more along the lines of 'how are you head gamemaker?'" he says.

"How are you?" she asks grumpily, a small senser of fear overtaking her.

"I'm well." he says, a chesire grin forming on his delicate face.

"Well, Where's Aman?" she asks again.

He scowls. "Aman? You mean that mentally incompentent fool? That ridiculous man-child? What about him?"

"Where is he?" she asks, unable to keep panic from entering his voice.

"Where is he?" he mocks, his face then returning to a smirk. "Well, he'll be away for awhile, on a little...trip." he says maliciously.

"What do you mean?!" she cries out. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Ah.. that's where you're mistaken, it was not I. But we."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Tell me, dammit!"

"Well, I have a little propisiton for you.." he trails off, twirling the end of his mustache slightly.

"What?" she asks rather coldly, her heart beat quickening.

"That's no way to talk to a friend! Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with something. From your profile you seem rather intelligent and we could use someone like you..."

"Someone like me for what?" she asks cautiously, eyeing the man.

He sighs as if it's the easiest thing in the world. "Become a gamemaker. Assisstiant gamemaker."

She scowls. "Are you serious?"

"Seriously serious. As serious as you are about your retarded sons safety."

She opens her mouth as if to say something yet quickly closes it. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean if you become assisstiant gamemaker for these games at least... your son will return to you safely. If not..." he trails off yet again.

Helene pinches her brow and takes a deep breath. "Fine." she says. "I'll do it. But don't you dare-"

"Oh don't worry Helene," he cuts her off. "Just have faith." his creepy grin returns as a beep fills the house.

"I think the strudel's done, Helene. Better get it out." and with that he got up, throwing a manilla folder onto her lap as he exited the door.

* * *

**Well... Update! Helene will have a good part in these games, and I'm excited to develop her! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Olive**


	10. District 11: Fruit of the loom

Olive felt tears brimming in her eyes as they usually did when she fought with her mom. Olive rolled over in her small make-shift bed and sighed. Her heart felt heavy as it always did, no escape. She hated the feeling, the feeling as if someone was yanking on your heart. Pulling it down to the acidy depths of your stomach. She could feel it burning, she felt as if someone was squeezing it or something was trying to claw its way out.

_'It's because you're stupid..' _Her mind told her, echoing slightly.

_'Shut up!' _she screamed back mentally, a few tears cascading down her cheek.

She was angry at herself for not keeping her big mouth shut. She felt like scratching her face out of anger but decided against it. Tommorow was reaping day... and she ought to look her best.

* * *

Yesterday. Yesterday was still fresh in her mind, the screaming, the threats. It was all ridiculous, stupid.

Olive sighs as she pulls on her white sockings. Her mother had barely mumbled a word since last night.

Hastily, she stood up and left her room. When she exited her house, she was met with the overpowering scent of fruit, moldy and fresh.

"How typical." she mutters, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. She looked behind her, peeking into the door slightly. "Mom?" she asks. No response.

Sighing, she heads off to where the reapings would be held. The wind was rather cold that day, nipping at her unprotected toes as she trotted down the paved road. Several other children were walking down the same path, rapidly moving their hands up and down their arms to get a sense of warmth.

Olive was doing the same thing, stealing the warmth from her hands. She looked around the at the swaying apple trees and grape vines as she walked on.

The sun was shining, though the wind was whipping around last nights rain. Olive's stomach grumbled, yet she ignored it as most did. They other people walking were all very tense, worried that they or their kids would be cast in these years Hunger Games.

Olive had no worries, even if she was chosen to participate it wasn't like she was going to die. She had a chance of survival. Olive looked over to her side and spotted Ian Termco, her longtime crush. She smiled at his head and kept on walking, still looking at him.

Ian didn't even acknowledge the girl staring at him. He saw his friends as they laughed and told the most idiotic jokes. He forced a smile at his best friends joke as they kept on walking.

Olive felt the urge to run up and talk to him, but he was surronded by idiots! They would surely make fun of her like they did every other female that tried to sway Ian.

Though, it was now or never and they were all walking on the same road...

"It must be destiny!" she whispers loudly, earning a few stares from people unknown. Holding her her head high, she stalked over to him, a smile platered on her face.

"Heyyo Ian!" she says, jumping in front of him.

"Hi..." he says warily, slightly annoyed by the freckled girl.

"I'm Olive." she says, holding out her small hand.

"So?" he asks, trying to shove his hands in his pockets as if to seem cool.

"This'll be the third confession today!" one of his friends whispers, giving a hoarse laugh.

Olive let it slide, still holding her hand out. "You're Ian, right?"

He nodded.

She chuckled nervously. "I think this is the part where you shake my hand." she says, a light shade of red on her face.

Ian turned to his friend. "Will you shake her hand for me?" he smirks, turning back to face Olive. "I think it's a little to early for my fan club." he says, walking past her.

"Ooo, you got told." one of his friends said.

The friend he asked to shake her hand walked over to her and shook her hand. "I guess your now a member!" he says slyly, running to catch up with his friends.

Olive stood there dumbfounded for a moment before a sense of childish anger surged up within her.

* * *

"Welcome! To the millenia games! " the escorts voice said, echoing. "We have come here today to send two lovely tributes to participate in this years games, are you all excited?"

Ian looked around at the people surrounding him, and nodded slightly.

A single cheer erupted throughout the moment of silence, and a big smile traveled it's way to the escort's face.

Olive giggled a bit. _'It was probably that one kid.' _She thought to herself.

"Well! I see that you are all estatic, so I might as well get on with the picking part! Can I get a woot?" the escort says before the mayor walks up and whispers something into their ear.

The escort nodded, his flouncy orange pigtails bouncing as he did so. Quickly he skipped over to the female bowl retrieveing a slip. He then went and got one from the male bowl.

He tripped slightly as he walked back to the microphone before smiling again. "This year's tributes will be... Olive Matthews and... wait for it... are you waiting? Ian Termco!"

Olive looked around the plaza, an unsettiling look coming to her face.

"Me?" she mumbles weakly.

Several of the girls parted, looking thankful it wasn't them whose name was on the card. They did a little happy dance it seemed, as their eyes shone brightly of thankfulness.

"Isn't anyone going to volunteer?" she squeaks, seeing two peacekeepers rapidly approach her. She looked around at the bright faces of those who weren't sentenced to such a horrible fate. Nobody looked sad in the least bit.

Olive looked back just in time to have two cold, gloved hands grip both of her arms. "W-wait! I'm not Olive! I'm her twin sister! That's her right there!" she yells, struggling to free her arms. She looked up to the stage to see Ian's amused face.

"I'm too young to die!" she moans, still thrashing about.

The peacekeepers drag her up at a steady pace, and set her on the stage.

Olive quickly got up and walked over to the mic. "May I se-"

"And there we have it! Our tributes for this year's games!" the escort says, giving an evil glare toward Olive.

"But wait! I'm not-"

"Shake hands you two!"

Ian stuck out his hand, and Olive looked at it warily.

"No can do, I'm not Olive." Olive says.

"Shake the damn hand." the escort growls.

"But I'm not Olive, you've got the wr-"

Ian rolled his eyes and quickly shook her hand.

The escort gave him a thankful glance, and smiled to the crowd


	11. District 8: Blood Red Silk

Meleanda glanced at the guard through her metal bars. He was attractive. Short , cropped, black hair, shining brown chocolate pools as eyes. He was new and he was perfect.

"Excuse me!" She says, running her fingers through her hair suddenly. Her curly red locks bounced slightly as she shifted.

The guard looked around, as if to make sure she was indeed talking to him. Meleanda batted her eyelashes and smiled, gesturing for him to come over.

He did so, walking over cautiously. "W-what do you want?" he asks, like a small kid being bullied.

Mel smiles, twirling a long lock around her dainty fingers, the bright red lighting up her pale flesh. "Soo... What's your name? You new?"

The guard gulped before saying his name was Kem.

She tilted her head slightly. "Kem.. I like it." she then batted her eyelashes innocently and stuck her hand out.

Kem looked at her hand and then around the room. He then set his gaze on Mel. "I can't help you." he says, rather nervously.

Mel noted how he failed to mantain eye contact. Definetely worried. 'Oh.. I don't need help.. I just need.. An important favor to ask of you..." she says, raising her eyebrows when she said important.

"What do you mean?" he asks, narrowing his gaze.

"Well... it smells in here." she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, his gaze wavering slightly.

"I think you should go get something for me. Something I really need, from you Kem."

"Wha?" he states, hsi eyes widening.

Meleanda smirked, retrieveing her hand. "Well, It stinks of industrial fumes as it always does. Do you think you can make my life a little easier? Make it worthwhile?"

True to her word it stunk. In fact, it reeked of industrial fumes. The putrid scent always present, always destroying your lungs.

Kem looked at her again. "What?' he repeats.

Mel sighed, disgusted by the man's stupidity, then rubbed her temple. "Could you get me some air freshener?" she snaps.

Kem looked to her one last time and scuddled out of there.

Meleanda snapped her fingers in anguish. "Dammit." she muttered.

_**Flashback**_

_"Papa, what did this man do?" the fourteen year old asked as they walked discreetly in the night. _

_"A very bad thing. Something so bad, that even the birds are in fear." the red haired man by the name of Al stopped suddenly. "Mela?" he asked, turning toward the young girl._

_"Yes?" she asked, scratching her neck._

_"Well.." he said, his eyes glittering with bloodlust. His jawline was tense as his fingers shook slightly, his grip on his knife slipping a little._

_Meleanda looked at him in confusion, cocking her head slightly._

_"We're here..." _

**_End of Flashback_**

Meleanda shook her head to emptied it of lost memories. She paced around her cell. She couldn't wait until reapings. She could finally make Papa proud. Where ever he was..

* * *

Calico gave a huff as he pushed the sweeper. It was after hours at the factory as usual and Calico had just started. His job was to clean the windows, floors and equipment. It was a laborious task yet it was worth in order to survive. The twelve year old gave yet another huff as he contiously pushed the sweeper down on one spot.

"Why won't this spot go away?" he asks him self in a whisper.

After what seemed like five minutes to him, the spot finally dissapered. His arms burning slightly.

_Why doesn't Yena work? _His mind asked.

Yena was his stepmother. His evil stepmother. Calico couldn't decipher his feelings toward her. She was mean, cruel, and downright hateful but she was his caretaker. So what if she used a good portion of the money for herself? So what if she gave him scars on his hands? She was the only one left that stood between him a community home.

There was awful tales about it, and that one semester he went to school the children were whispering things about the one kid that sat in the front of the classroom. Calico couldn't help but notice the boy wore a suit of bruises and had an infected cut. Now, Calico wasn't one to actually approach a person but this boy struck a note with him.

After school he had shakily approached him.

"H-h-hello." he had whispered to the kids back.

The boy had turned around with a side ways smile. His leg was anxiously moving up and down as he held out a hand. "I'm Nape!" the boy said.

Calico nodded and gave him a quick hand shake, uttering out his name in slow sylabells.

"Um... you can come to my house.. I mean if you want! Cause your hand is i-infected and stuff and I was just suggesting.." he said quickly.

The boy gave a smile and nodded...

Now that boy was his best friend. One of the only people he trusted.

Calico gave a short sigh as he started on the windows.

"Why so down, son?" a familiar voice asks.

Calico turned around, trying to contain his obvious fright. "Well, I'm not down.. My arms just hurt." he admits, giving his arm a massage.

"Well, how about this? I'll give you a bit of a reaping day gift." the amn said.

"Er.. Alright Tyler?" he says in questioning manner.

Tyler gave a smile and dug his hands into his pockets, bringing out a pouch.

"I'm gonna give you a few Capitol Dubloons. I'm outta CornelCash." he explained, finding the names for money now a days ridiculous. They used to be simply called 'Dollars' and 'Coins'.

Calico didn't really want to take his money, but he knew he should. It was rude to not accept gifts. So he graciously accepted the money and gave a smile. Tyler patted his head before he left, saying goodbye to Calico.

Calico waved before continuing his job. The lights dimmed as he started on rusty macheniery with a noxious scent you could never quite get rid of...

* * *

Everybody was wearing there very best clothes. Girls wearing the prettiest dresses they could find, boys having new shoes. The whole shabang.

The escort by the name of Plutopia walked up the to the mic. Her blue hair was shaped into a perfect ball as her nails had a silvery glint to them. She tapped the microphone once as if to get their attention.

Most of the heads turned to her direction, just wanting to get this over with. As others just talked amongst themselves.

Plutopia tapped the microphone once more, finally gaining most of the attention.

"This year is quite special!" she trills. "Two young people will be chosen to be in the millenia games! A game like no other! We shall start with the girls first!"

The escort walked over to the bowl and directed a photo finished smile at the cameras. She plunged her ghastly pale hand into the boy. Witha quick snip of her wrist she plucked a piece of paper out of the nearly overflowing bowl.

She walked over and gave adeep breath. "Meleanda Smithers!"

Meleanda gave a small smirk, holding her head high. She looked directly at a camera and gave a quick wink before dashing up there.

Plutopia gave her a programmed smile and walked over the boys bowl.

"Calico Crossover!"

Calico heard his name. It rung in his ears like a bell, a million sensations of bee stings played throughout his fingers.

His skin turned paler than usual and his stomach flipped, without a pause. His brown eyes widened as he shakily walked up to the stage.

"Everybody! Our tributes for this years games!"

* * *

**Calico's Goodbyes**

Calico sat on a plush chair. The room consisted of several chairs identical to one another and velveteen walls. Though Calico couldn't pay attention to any of the nice district 8 decor. He was reaped! He couldn't believe it!

He had quickly figured out that tesserae would get his name on a few more slips yet he didn't expect he would be picked. At least not yet. He was on twelve.

He heard a door open as a peacekeeper said 'three minutes'. Calico looked at the person who had entered.

His best friend Nape came in automatically pacing. "You can win! I know you can win!" he says.

"Not really." Calico says softly.

"Don't talk like that!" he says, his voice raising.

"Can you at least come over here?" Calcico suggests.

Nape stopped and marched over there. "What?" he asks.

Calico gave a small smile and held ouit his arms. Nape rolled his eyes slightly before submitting to a smile. He gave Calico a hug. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Well.. I should tell you something.." Calico starts, pulling back.

Nape looked at him with worry bright in his eyes. "What? Oh! I forgot! You should wear this as a token.. It's your dad's. I don't think _Yena_ will miss it."

Calico gazed down at the token. It was his Father's blood red necktie. He grabbed it gingerly gazing at it for a moment. "Thanks.." he mumbles, a feeling of warmth overcoming him.

"Of course!" Nape starts. "Your dad will guide you through these games."

"It was his favorite.. The one he always wore." Calico says, wrapping the red silk around his pale arm.

Nape smiled again. "So you know what?"

"Time's up!" a strict voice calls, a white glove motioning the olive skinned boy out. Nape's expression fell as he quickly gave Calico one last hug. "I'll see you when you finish these games!" Nape says, waving as he exited.

"Thanks again!" Calico shouts to Nape as he vanishes. A bright red blush tainted his cheeks as the peacekeeper looked at him.

Next in came Tyler. His eyes seemed to have been rubbed raw and his brown hair was sticking up in odd places.

"Listen kid." he chokes. "Win, alright?"

Calico opened his mouth as if to object but quickly put a smile on his face and nodded.

"Okay, I'm leaving. But you should know that you are like a son to me." he says, giving Calico a quick hug before dashing out.

Calico felt the tears threaten to come, but pushed them back. He took a seat. The next person who came to see him off surprised him. Yena.

Yena came in with a know-it-all smirk plastered on her chubby face. Her gelatinous fat bounced around as she took a seat.

"Hello deary.." she coo's, smoothing back her short, platinum hair.

"Hello." Calico says wearily.

"So, I see you have your father's necktie. Who gave you the right to that?" Yena says, her face becoming serious. "As well, who gave you the right to be chosen? I need my money you know.."

Calico just stared at her as she glared at him.

"Well, I see you are dead set on not responding. I can see why you father hated you so much, why uour mother died at the sight of you." she sneers.

Calico was used to this. He was used to her words, her words that made such thoughts even more possible.

"Or did you kill your mother? Maybe.. You are a mistake. In all seriousness, your father told me a few things.."

Calico leaned forward eagerly, hoping she would say something decent for once.

"He said to me one day 'Why didn't that boy die along with his mother? It would be a million times nicer that way!'."

"He didn't say that." he says in a shaky voice, afraid she may have a switch on hand.

"What did you say?" she demands, towering above him.

"Y-ou hear. Nothing." he gulps, looking away.

She sat back down with a satisfied gaze. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Of course I can, I'm your mother!" Yena says, leaning forward. "For once could you not mess up? Could you bring home my money? Ahh... just think of the men I could get!"

_'Nobody would go to you even for money!' _his mind seemed to shout.

"Maybe then you won't be such a mistake? Ahh, yet you are a weak idiotic child! One who's parents hate him so. Speaking of which..." she says, grabbing Calico's hand roughly.

She yanked off his father's tie and started walking off.

"W-wait! That's mine!" Calico says, running forward, grabbing her hand.

She yanked it out of his grip and looked to him with a menacing glare. "Stupid! This is _mine_! All of mine!" she spat, opening the door.

"Wait!" he cries, quickly latching onto her leg.

Yena contined to walk, dragging along poor Calico in the process.

A peacekeeper bent down and yanked on him, easily taking him off of her.

"Wait! She has my tie! It's my token! Please!Mr."

_SLAM!_

He was thrown in the room and the door slammed shut. Calico banged on the door, screaming bloody murder. After ten minutes he slumped to the ground and silently cried into his hands...

* * *

**Well! All of my reaping chapters are done now all I'm waiting on is Pika's and Jenna's! Then we can do train rides! I hope you like this chapter, I hope it's alright. Also, please review! Reviews are like presents, they make the day brighter! Lol. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading. We will be doing train rides, three districts at a time. **

**We will have...**

**3 chapters on 'Train Rides'**

**Then a Chariot Ride chapter**

**Then after the chariot rides**

**Then day one of training! Also, we might throw so fillers in there! Lots of exclamation oints.**

**Check out _Jrose5543 _She's one heck of a turkey!**


	12. District 6: Meaningless Bodies

Crimson gave a smile to a passerby, who gratefully returned it back.

_'Pathetic' _Her mind echoed as she waved to yet another dull minded person. They were all her friends, or at least they thought so. She didn't exactly use them, yet she didn't exactly not. They were there to make her look good, make her look likeable. And all the district did just that.

All of District Six knew Crimson. They knew her by her mesmerizing beauty and enigmatic personality. She babysit for them and always had the right thing to say. Everybody loved her. Nearly to the point of people thinking about her constantly. Which is just creepy.

Crimson said hi to yet another person as she continued walking. She felt the urge to run, to feel the wind beneath her legs. Though she couldn't, the peacekeepers might think she was running away from something.

No matter how ridiculous it might have sounded, it was true. It had happened before and the kid was mistakenly shot in the leg. After he had told them he was just out for a jog, the peacekeepers let him go.. for the time being. Later that day the boy was publically whipped for wasting a precious bullet. A legend is that his skin grew over the bullet and he imploded after a week or so. There were several other stories, but it didn't matter all that much.

So she continued to walk. Walk, Wave, Smile. A repeating patteren that manifested itself over the years. She would always put on a happy face, no matter how much her insides ached. No matter how twisted and gnarled up her lonely mind was she'd always smile.

She stopped suddenly, turning around after senseing a presence.

"Hey Aero!" she says, gazing to the shy looking boy.

"H-hey Crimson! Um.. Yeah."

Crimson gave a charsmatic chuckle, scratching her leg quickly. She really hated tight pants, they really itched.

Aero noticed this and decided to make a comment. "Wow, gotta hate them skinny jeans!"

Crimson smiled. "Yes, they really are. So, what's up?" she asks.

"Well.. I was wondering if... If you wanna... Go ou- baby sit this weekend!" he blurts.

Crimson gave him a quizzical look, yet nodded. "Sure! Trolley is so cute!" she comments.

"Yep." Aero says, scratching his head, face etched with the look of dissapointment.

_'Nice one, Aero!' _He thought.

"What's wrong?" Crimson asks, 'geninuely' concerned.

"N-nothing." he gulps quickly, looking the other way.

"Hey, we should hang out sometime. Oh.. By the way.. You look really nice today." she says, smiling. "Well, ta-ta! See you around Casanova!"

And with that she left, scratching her leg every now and then.

* * *

It was a normal day for Zerox. He had tended his hunger with a sip of molasses, and ate a bit of bread. His siter did the same as did his parents. They lied in a small shack and Zerox was a rather sickly boy. Pale skin with his bones petruding through his hollow flesh.

Zerox sighed as his sister rubbed her empty belly.

"We outta go. Ma, Pa.." he says, standing up. His weak frame wavered a bit as he held an extended hand to his sister. She grabbed it and walked with him. He looked to his parents as they got up.

He looked around one last time before he continued to town square.

* * *

A plump man with a face full of possible literal craters stood on the stage, peering upon the crowd with his yellow eyes. As soon as the last kids arrived, he tapped the microphone like it was some tradtion.

"Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen! To the 2000th annual HUNGER GAMES! Today... one lucky young man and woman will be chosen to participate in this event, are you all excited?"

Cheers with no meaning sounded throughout the square. It was madantory, or at least the mayor made it so.

The escort smiled upon the crowd of sullen children and finally allowed his raspy voice to enter the microphone.

"Ladies first!" he says, walking over to a overflowing bowl. He gingerly placed to stubby fingers into the clear glass and plucked a name.

He looked at the paper and then walked back over to his rightful place. "CRIMSON SKYES!" he shouts.

A look of shock traveled its way across her features, her eyes widened, tears moistioning her corneas. Her eyes had a saddening gist to them as she slowly started walking. She looked at the people around as her feet clacked against the cobblestone.

"Wait!" a voice shouts. "I volunteer!"

"No." Crimson says a little to quickly. "I'll b-be fine. I don't need my friends in danger."

The female who had said that nodded, smiling.

"How brave." a voice murmurs.

"This isn't right!" a somebody shouts.

"It's alright! I can do it." her voice started as a yell but descended into a whisper.

"But, Crimson!" another person said.

Crimson gave them a sad smile and continued.

But inside, Crimson couldn't stop laughing! As soon as her colored name rung through everyone's ears, a giggle nearly escaped her parted lips. Her giggles turned into laughs as her feet continued to shuffle on the cobbled ground. The wind had lightly blown her beach blonde hair, and her shoes had made a barely audible squeak. Her heart was thundering with excitment as her palms seemed to welcome persperation.

Her eyes started to water slightly, a practice she had finally mastered. People all around her admired her strength even more and several others tried to volunteer for her, or speak out. All she needed was to get to the stage. Finally, she was getting revenge on humanity for what they had done to her family.

What humanity had done was un-impeccable. Disgusting even. They had gotten rid of her parents and she was going to get them back. In the arena.

When her feet had ascended the metal stairs, another name was called out. Zerox something-or-another.

She shook the escort's hand solemnly and looked at the ground. Yet not before eyeing her new prey. A sickly looking boy was being carried up since he had collapsed. You could see his ribs through his tight shirt and Crimson guessed the shirt was squeezing him. His skin looked yellowed and there was very noticable bags under his weary eyes.

Without even noticing it she had been dragged to inside a building.

* * *

**Crimson's goodbyes:**

As soon as she had entered the room she had dryed her meaningless tears. She had quickly taken a seat at the nearest chair.

The first person who entered was her grandparents.

"Honey, are you okay?" a frail voice asks.

Crimson wills her eyes to water again and meets her grandparents gaze. "I-I'm fine." she chokes.

Both of her elders exchange a look and approach the angelic beauty. "Listen, honey... I. I mean we- know you can win. Alright?"

Crimson nodded, and craned her head toward the door.

"How many people are out there?" she asks.

"Ohh.. more than I can count!" her grandpa says, his eyes glistening with salt water.

_'Looks like I"m not going to be alone anytime soon...' _

"Soo... where's Issac?" she asks.

"Oh, he should be coming in anytime now." her grandpa says.

"Oh! We love you so much Crimson!" her grandma cries, rushing over to her and enveloping her in an awkward hug.

Crimson hesitantly returns it back before the door opens.

"Times up!" barks a peacekeeper.

"What? No! We only had two minutes!"

"Well, theres too many people outside. Let's go!"

Her grandfather plants a wet one on Crimson's cheek and exits reluctantly with his wife.

Crimson wipes her eyes and lays down as some of her friends come in. She speaks with them and they leave. Next came in was her brother.

"Crimson.." her brother regards, his previous confidence shrinking away.

He had planned on laying it all on the table, telling her his thoughts. Yet he couldn't, she was just laying there like there wasn't a care in the world. Which there was.

"Hey, bro!" she says, giving an acknowledgeing nod.

"Well... good luck!" he says awkardly, hand on the door knob.

She nodded.

Isaac looked at her. "Wait.. why aren't you crying anymore? You might die?"

Crimson resisted givin g a scoff. "Well, alot of people visited me. They helped me accept my fate."

"Only seven people visited.. so far. Oh yeah! Shouldn't you be like.. anxious or something?"

"I am." her voice quivers slightly, as if for effect.

Isaac finally releases his grip on the knob and inches a bit closer."Oh.. well you are acting a bit apathetic mayb-"

"Are you trying to get at something Isaac?" she asks quickly.

"No, you are just acting oddly..." Isaac says cautiously. An overwhelming feeling of hatred he had tried to get rid of returned at her nonchalant attitude.

You weren't supposed to hate your own flesh and blood! They were the only ones you ever truly had...

He had tried and tried again to dissolve the hate he held for her. The deep, lasting hatred. He was nearly positive hating was a sin, yet he wasn't sure.

Within a moment's notice, Crimson had gotten up and looked him in the eye.

"Oddly how, brother?" she asks snidely.

Isaac looked into her eyes and saw horrible things in her blue irises.

"Hunger games." he says quickly.

Her eye light up at the word, in an almost hungry fashion as he continues to looke at her.

"What?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice.

A great sense of fear set of an alarm in his head and he had the sudden urge to run. His hand grabbed for the lovely knob his hand had peroccupied earlier, but he only found air.

He gulped and looked away quickly before looking back. Her eyes were still the same. A devilish mix of shocking blue with flecks of gray. In the moment, his idiotic conclusion had come true. He had finally pieced together the facts and possiblites and it was printed firmly in her eyes.

"Times up!" a hoarse voice calls, yanking his arm.

"Evil.." he mutters. "I know what you did! It was wrong you stupid sad-" the door closed abruptly after that and another friend came in.

Crimson wet her eyes again and wondered what Isaac had meant. She gave a few sniffles here and there as person after person filed in, and filed away the thought for a later time..

* * *

**Zerox's goodbyes:**

Zerox had laid on the couch, crying his eyes out. He felt sicker than usual and was pretty sure he would die on the spot. He looked to his yellowish skin and let out a strangled sob.

His family came in and they swapped hollowed words. Hugging one another with their bony arms, and slowed heart. They spouted 'I love you's' with no mercy and planted endless kisses.

Nobody told him he could win because they all knew it was useless. His days were numbered and his illness would claim his life at any moment. For all they knew he would keel over now.

Even though the words would bring slight hope to his poor soul.

* * *

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it and we are almost done with the reapings! Can't wait! Please review! Have a nice day! :)**


	13. District 4: Riddle Me That

_District 4: Riddle Me That_

* * *

Long, copper locks highlighted the shimmering blue water where tons of miscellaneous seashells lay. With her dark sea blue eyes, the young girl stared observantly at the shells. She smiled while putting a hand over her scuba mask to make sure it was secure. She didn't want to risk her grandfather any worry since he was 'ill.' She sighed to herself at the sudden thought. Needing to clear her head, she had decided to go diving that day before the reaping. It would help clear her head up a bit after a few situations she would rather not go through again. Suddenly, she spotted a rare auger sticking from a pair of underwater rocks. Her hands quickly reached out to grab a silver shiny auger but stopped cautiously when she noticed the crab peek out of it.

"Kalypso! Hurry up!" The girl stopped at the sound of her name and looked up toward the surface to see a jagged yet smooth outline of a person in the ripples. "I made something for you!"

Kalypso soon found herself pushing herself up toward the surface in a burst of energy to meet Pearl. Pearl was her most precious friend. If blood wasn't something that determined family, Pearl would be her sister most definitely. Kalypso could always rely on Pearl to help her when times are tough.

"What is it, Pearl? What do you need?" Kalypso asked as she took off her scuba mask and flippers. She quickly pulled her hair out of her face and plopped herself right beside Pearl in a casual manner before eyeing the necklace Pearl made. Kalypso couldn't help but observe the necklace and smiled at her friend's creation. "Is that for me?"

Pearl punched her lightly on her shoulder and giggled in glee. "Yeah.. you would expect that from me." Pearl nodded and gathered a handful of sand and dropping it onto her little sandcastle. She handed her a weaved netted necklace that was tightly tied. "I thought that we should have something to symbolize our friendship together."

Kalypso sighed and stared aimlessly into the sea before placing the necklace in her lap. "Why don't I use this?" She replied as she took out a spare fishing hook from her pack and gave it to Pearl. "Wouldn't it look cool?"

"Kalypso, you make almost anything in the water look cool." Pearl smiled and slid the hook into a series of loops and netted weavings. "The reaping is tomorrow morning so you should probably head back to Grandpa Jones. Off into the river and to grandfather's house we go! Sorry… I couldn't resist." She laughed and waved Kalypso off.

Kalypso raised an eyebrow and grabbed her pack and equipment to leave. "Are you sure I should go right now? I can stay a bit longer." She asked feeling a bit unsure of whether to leave her friend alone.

"Nah! I'll be fine. You _GO!"_

Kalypso nodded and headed down the path from the beach. She noticed the sun begin to set and stopped to stare in appreciation. Such beautiful things in the world were always so contained and unable to live in its full potential. Like me, Kalypso thought for a second but quickly tried to erase the thought. Grandfather Jones was always so strong and stubborn, but he was never this weak and frail. Kalypso's thoughts continued on for a moment before being abruptly stopped by a loud crash.

She looked up as a young boy dropped a clutter of fishing rods. Kalypso rushed over and grabbed a few fishing rods and held out her hand toward the boy. His copper, brown hair was spiky and ruffled, and he seemed to be in a hurry. She contemplated him for a second before looking down to grab at some of the other fishing rods.

"Thanks," she heard him say as he manages to get all the fishing rods in the box. He manages to glance up and give her a sweet, quick smile. "Are you heading home, Kalypso?"

Kalypso nodded and crossed her arms as she stared at the box of rods. The boy sighed at her and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. His gold amber eyes were starting to tire, and Kalypso's forehead wrinkled in concern. "Do you need any help, Jace?"

"No! No... it's alright. You should head back to Jones.. oh, and tell him I said hi," Jace answered and with a wave of his hand as he started walking away.

"You shouldn't bite more than you could chew, Jace! You know that.."

Jace paused and seemed to ponder on that. "You're right Kalypso. I shouldn't.. But that doesn't mean I couldn't try." He turned around and seemed almost to smile as he stared into the sea blue eyes of Kalypso. Kalypso had to stumble back at his gaze. It was as if he was looking into her mind. Kalypso was suddenly afraid at that very thought. "Ciao! Kalypso.. be careful on your way back."

Kalypso shook her head and sighed as she watched his retreating figure. "Talk about yourself.." But nonetheless, she started on her way past the houses each complete with their own little symmetrical porch. Until finally, Kalypso found herself at a house not that much different from the ones across from it.

Kalypso scrutinized it and found a sort of dread when she noticed the peacekeepers in the front. She quickly snapped out of it and rushed inside to find her Grandfather sitting at the dining table with a pair of gamemakers. One of the gamemakers, a female, had her arm on Jone's shoulder as if she felt sorry for him. The other, a male, turned to look at the sudden noise with a smirk.

Kalypso glowered at both the gamemakers as she trekked toward them. She stopped and gaze at the female who had her arm on Jone's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and proceeded to stand beside Jones and shoot Selene a warning look. "Would you get your hands off of my Grandfather, Selene. And why are _you_ here?"

The male gamemaker grinned even wider and nodded at the female gamemaker to take a seat. His gaze was now set on Kalypso and seemed to say as if this was nothing short of what he expected from her. He seemed to be quite amused at her entrance. "My, my, looks like you've had a lovely day today as well, Miss Trident."

Kalypso almost snorted at that thought and put both her hands on the table. "What do you want, Veiger?"

Veiger smirked and propped both of his legs on top of the table. Kalypso inspected him carefully as he called for Selene to get his papers. "Straight to the point, eh? Well you see, Jones and I had a very nice chat while you were gone. Who were you with? Ah, the gem girl.. Pearl I think. Concerning his health, we have decided to be generous and came to offer a generous deal."

"No, Veiger, _We_ absolutely did not have a nice chat," Jones retorted with a scowl on his face. He turned around and tried to give Kalypso a warning look.

"Whatever," Selene scoffed as she slid the papers toward Kalypso.

Kalypso raised an eyebrow and grabbed the papers. She scanned them over before setting them down to contemplate Jones. "Did you know about this? Is your cancer really getting worse?"

Jones looked away but quickly glanced back with a scowl on his face. "Of course not, Kalypso!" Kalypso's brow wrinkled and knew as soon as he looked away that he was actually getting worse. But his pride wouldn't allow him to act sick.

"Veiger, what is the meaning of this! Jones is in quite a quandary, but this is quite ordinary-" Kalypso stopped herself as soon as she realized she was beginning to start speaking in riddle. She gritted her teeth and stared expectantly at Veiger.

Selene, herself, stopped playing with her blue-green nails and yawned like she heard this everyday. "Kalypso you're such lovely girl who we know that works very hard for her grandfather, but do you even need to ask? You already know what we're implying, sweetie. Your trident skills will fit very nicely in the Games."

Veiger nodded and chuckled. Kalypso stared like she was trying to burn a hole in their faces, and she sort of wanted to, actually. Their eyes were a flaky blue mixed with a subtle but ugly shade of brown. It made her mentally laugh for a moment. Why can something so beautiful have a dark side, an ugly shade of brown or black that takes away all the attention. Staring, Kalypso took her hand off of Grandfather Jones. He shuddered and reached for her hand again.

Kalypso sighed and broke her eye contact from the Gamemakers who wore a sardonic smile on their faces. It made her want to wipe it and stomp on the ground multiple times to make them know how she felt.

"Miss Trident, have you made you decision? I'm sure you can see how... great of an offer it is." Veiger added to emphasize the point.

That's when Kalypso stopped. It was as if this proposal had the power to change her mind. If she accepted, she knew she could cure her grandfather. He might... There were a lot of mights that Kalypso could think of. But when it really came down to it, she was scared. A scared little girl.

"A man and a woman, each shrouded in clouds of glitter, were certain of their route. Needed of a choice, they were merciless. But if their force was stopped, well, they would be nothing but a toy lost to it's home." Kalypso uttered and bit her lip.

It was easy to tell they found Grandfather Jones a bit repulsive. It shouldn't give her any fear but yet Kalypso found herself even more fearful of what the power of her choice had. Even with Jones besides me she felt so alone.

Selene smirked and eyed Kalypso up and down. Her gaze left a disgusted and vulnerable look on Kalypso. "Kalypso, darling, we all know how hard you work for you Grandpa, and I admire you for that, I truly do. But as a victor, think of all the possibilities... that a woman with your power can have. Certainly you can get people to like you... _or not_."

Kalypso paused at that and stared at her Grandpa. Jones began to suspect a change of thoughts and seemed to plead with Kalypso to refuse. Kalypso sighed and stared out a window as a baby bird fell out of it's nest. But as it began to fall, it opened up its wings and began to fly. Something struck Kalypso in the heart and suddenly she wasn't so afraid anymore.

"To unlock the bond, you must find the chain that binds it all and the locks will fall. Insecure and all, the lock will be broken." Kalypso remarked and began to push Selene and Veiger out the door. "The chain will only appear to those who have been chosen to seek it."

Selene hissed at her grasp and began to try to stop Kalypso from pushing her out the door. But Kalypso's grip only tightened. "Girl, you tired out all of our generosities. This may be your last chance."

Veiger nodded. "So what you're trying to say is that you're agreeing?"

Kalypso couldn't help but let out a smirk. "Why don't you reflect on it?" She stated as she was about to close the door. "When you do, come back anytime. I'll be waiting."

Selene and Veiger seemed to glower past the door. They're faces were dark as they disappeared off into the night and one could be seen whispering into the other's ear. Not one could be seen as the gamemakers handed a note to the peacekeeper beside them.

Of course, things went back to the right place: like it should.

* * *

_Morning: Day Of Reaping 8:00 AM_

One hand gripped on the copper ruffles of his hair, the boy stared drowsily as the morning light began to register in his mind. The golden flecks in his eyes began to come in focus as he became more aware of his surroundings.

"Jace! Jace!" Sudden voices resonated down the hallway and into the ears of the copper-haired boy. His golden, brown eyes widened for a second as the sound came closer and closer until out popped a girl who looked almost identical to the boy beside her. The little girl's blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she poked at Jace's face.

Jace was relieved at the sight of the twins and began to smile warmly at the little girl who who was currently playing with his hair. He didn't mind Azzura messing with his locks. As long as he could see the happy faces of both Azzura and Azul, he was fine. Noticing Azul edging closer to him in the corner of his eye, Jace let out his arm and beckoned him closer.

The little boy grinned and ran up to hug Jace. Jace's eyebrow lifted and contemplated the both of them and chuckled. "What a greeting, Azzura and Azul," he remarked and commenced to pat the twin's heads. "Is there any reason to this?"

"No," the girl replied and stuck out her tongue. "We just wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah!" the boy added as well.

Jace nodded and looked down at the blankets for a second. His was beginning to feel anxious, and he didn't want the twins to feel his discomfort. The Reaping was beginning to unravel more and more of his smile until it was going to be an emotionless state. He was almost at his smile limit, and it was starting to hurt. His golden brown eyes quickly flickered between the twins and his eyes seemed to shine a bit more gold than usual.

It wasn't necessarily a fake smile that he let out but more of a smile that created a wall between his feelings and what he showed. And that's the way he always kept it. "Well then. That was an unexpected surprise. Let's grab some breakfast and get ready for the _announcement today."_ He couldn't bring himself to mention the reaping. It felt too bitter, too strong, and too everything in his mind.

The twins nodded and hopped off the bed. Jace's eyes narrowed as he saw that they were already dressed for the reaping. He suddenly felt his breath hitch in his throat. Suddenly a mass amount of emotion washed over him and his heart started to pound ferociously. But as soon as it came, Jace bit his tongue and it went away. He was back to his compassionate and caring self.

The twins, fortunately, didn't notice or didn't act like they noticed. Their hands quickly grabbed the stretchy cotton of Jace's cloak. They dyed it a golden, amber so that it would bring out Jace's complexion. Jace, himself, represented what they thought would fit the District 4 Theme. "Here, Jace."

Jace showed a toothy smile before sliding the cloak on. "Thank you." He answered smoothing his cloak and tucking in here and there. He went over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and to run his fingers through his ruffles. Finishing up pretty quickly in the bathroom, he quickly greeted both Mr. and Mrs. Maz who each seemed anxious and cautious of today's reaping.

"Good Morning, Jace," Mrs. Maz greeted and patted Jace on the head. "Gina told me how hard you worked yesterday.. you shouldn't tire yourself out that much, Jace. You still got your health to think about."

Jace smiled. "No worries. I have to repay you guys for taking me in." Heading out the house with a toast in his mouth, he waved and slowed his pace to a trot to keep up with the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Maz were meeting them there. His hair managed to get more messy and ruffly than he had it in the beginning, but he didn't mind.

The District 4 crowd began to ensemble and they were each looking at each other expectantly. They were looking for the careers and the people they thought might volunteer this year. Little did they know, the millenia games were quite different this year.

Jace felt strange staring up at the escort since it was the only place he could look without getting crushed. A bunch of girls crowded around him and each one of them wanted him to acknowledge them. He gave them each a half-hearted smile and mentally slapped himself for his popularity. The escort, though, had strawberry, blonde hair and blue almost smoldering eyes that seemed to cry out snake. She didn't seem much like an average escort. Something about that sneer and the way she held herself just didn't make her seem much of D4 escort. Little did he know, things were about to get more and more complicated.

"-Time for the Reaping! I, Selene Isimis, shall now call out the tributes for this year's 2000th Games!" Selene smirked and began to reach into bowl. Her hand seemed to swirl and grope the paper as if trying to prove she wasn't fooling anybody.

Kalypso's eyes widen as she noticed Selene on the stage. She was a gamemaker why would she be up there? Kalypso's blue eyes widened as the realization struck her. How could she be so foolish Kalypso groaned.

"Kalypso Trident!" Kalypso turned around and seemed to keep her gaze on the careers but their heads were only turned and seemed to be somewhat guilty. She began to understand this all and inside she felt betrayed. Her eyes flickered to Jones and realized he wasn't there. A gasp could be heard as one tear manage to fall from Kalypso's neutral face. She wouldn't let herself show how angry she was. She had too much pride for that and too much trust._  
_

As she walked up, her face was neutral and almost flat. She stood almost as if she couldn't wait to strangle somebody beside Selene and gave her glowering stare. Selene only smiled in response and began to descend her fingers on the next lucky tribute. Kalypso didn't even pay attention anymore as she stared aimlessly int the crowd. She began to feel quite itchy in her white lace tank top and blue skirt.

"Azul Maz!" She called out and narrowed her eyes toward a weak looking boy. He didn't look like much of a powerful tribute she thought and shrugged internally. Mr. and Mrs. Maz looked worriedly and anxious at Azul. They've began to tear up and Mrs. Maz began to sob. Jace's eyes were wide open and as soon as he heard that. But one voice echoed above all the rest.

"I volunteer!" The crowd of people turned around and saw a twelve year girl that looked almost identical to the boy who was called. There were two voices that screamed that phrase and surprised many ears of the District. One, Azzura, her face flushed with caution. The other, Jace, his face passive and dark.

"I'll take his place," Jace answered and turned around to look at Azzura. She slowly back down and ran to Azul. Jace slowly began to walk up. "Azul and Azzura aren't things that can be called out so carelessly." There was no smile on his face as he took his place next to Kalypso.

"Well here's the tributes for the year's Games," Selene answered lifting an eyebrow at the tributes for this year. Jace and Kalypso each eyed each other with more interest. They both smiled and regarded the other with respect. The utmost respect that was needed between two District partners.

* * *

Goodbyes

Kalypso felt strange waiting on the train while her district partner was departing his family. It seemed that she was right about all if this being planned out. She couldn't help herself that she was in a terrible mood. They already took Jones, and Kalypso realized how well-thought out it was. They were using her. Using Jones as her motivation to kill and using her abilities in the Games. But the sad part was, Kalypso reacted exactly how she was suppose to.

The only person that did came to see Kalypso was Pearl. Kalypso was glad somebody could get her out of her foolishness. Pearl understood her more than anyone, and Kalypso didn't feel so betrayed anymore. Eyeing her green eyes of worry, Kalypso tried to smile and reassure her. It didn't work very well.

"Kalypso!" Pearl cried throwing her arms over Kalypso. "They took Jones..."

"I know." Kalypso replied solemnly and started to tear up. "Pearl, I don't know what to do anymore!"

Pearl nodded and grabbed something out of her shirt. It was the necklace that she made that day at the beach. Pearl's weaved netted necklace was beautiful and seemed very powerful with the carved fishhook that Kalypso gave her earlier. "Maybe this would help... Kalypso. It'll be our good luck charm, a token!"

Kalypso nodded as well holding the necklace to her chest tightly. "Thank you Pearl! I will try to win this."

"You better," Pearl nodded before hugging Kalypso once more before being kicked out by the peacekeepers. Now, it was just Kalypso on the train waiting for her partner to finish saying his goodbyes. She felt sort of uncomfortable in the silence of the room. It was almost torture.

"Hey Kalypso," she turned around to face a familiar pair of golden-brown eyes and copper hair. Kalypso raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to the window to make room for him. Jace took the seat next to her and eyed the train warily.

"Why did you do it?" Kalypso suddenly asked. She was expecting a cryptic answer from Jace but was surprised when Jace seemed to think about it.

He eyed her with renewed interest. "My purpose in life is to stop some of the suffering. That way when I go to heaven to my Mom and Dad; they'll be proud." That's when Kalypso realized how much they had in common.

"A father began his day, the mother was very much awake as this happened. Each accompanied each other on their trip of paradise but, alas, a calamity broke through. And all was lost to a little girl." Kalypso smiled as she realized that Jace understood. Not like Pearl can. But with a feeling of connection that they both shared.

"Well.. riddle me that," Jace replied and looked on. "Seems like we have a lot in common." Jace and Kalypso laughed and for the first time, it felt like freedom.

* * *

_~Pika Gold (:3)_

_Dear Readers, I realized how terrible and corny my riddles sound... :3 I know.. I know.. it sucks. But I really wanted to make this chappie special for Kalypso's creator, Silent Wolf Singer (also the creator of Ruby Luxes) I might've of failed at that... not sure. But I hope you enjoyed it. I spent about 3 weeks writing this chappie and after that long pause... I didn't know if anybody still paid attention. I'm very happy that JGrayzz reviewed. You made Olive and I very happy and we have very big plans for your character. But no spoilers yet. I hope I reflected on what Kalypso is like. I didn't want her to seem so perfect (she still kind of is) and sort of dull. I mean we seen a bunch of those characters before. So... I would really like it if you reviewed and tell me your feelings about it. Also... I tried to use as many details as I could from your form. Olive and I had a change of plans... so I would only be writing two reaping chappies. I'm very sorry for those tributes who didn't get to see their tributes being reaped but we'll be sure to introduce them. :3 I hope you find Kalypso and Jace as interesting and amusing as I found them. _

_ /\ /\_

_(o 0 0 o)_

_( )/ PIKACHU! heheh_


	14. On our merry way 1,2, and 6

**Train Rides**

**Ahh, yes! We are onto the wonderous train rides! We shall be writing/ clumping the districts into one chapter, three at a time. Which will be four chapters! I dunno, I feel excited. Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**District 1**

Ruby scowled, how did she get stuck with this guy? There wasn't much wrong with him, he just seemed like the guy who would have a hard time killing children. Ruby sensed he had a large maternal instinct by the way he looked upon the crowd: the twelve year old crowd.

But perhaps she was wrong? There was always the chance she could be wrong, though she highly doubted it. She could practically see it seeping through his pores. And besides! She saw a boy who looked about eleven with tears in his eyes as he practically raced up the stairs.

Chrome squinted at his partner, the light behind her head blinding him. She was very noticeable, with her bright, red hair. She gave meaning to her name with it. "Hey partner!" he says suddenly, a happy grin plastered to his face.

Ruby looked to him suspiciously, questioning his behivor. She then sauntered over.

_'Rather happy guy, eh?'_ she thinks with her arms crossed over one another. She looked down and quickly brought them to her sides, not wanting to come off as a stuck up snob.

"You can barely feel a thing on these trains!" their escort says in the background.

"Hi.." Ruby finally says, rather cautiously, eyeing him slightly.

She honestly wondered why the guy was so happy. Why was he so happy, that even his eyes seemed to smile? Sure, they had a pretty good life but not that good of one to be happy go lucky all the time.

"So, I take it as the typical career alliance?" he asks, yet another smile snaking its way across his pale features.

"Of course." she says, a cunning smile appearing.

"Ain't smiling amazing? Anyways... What to do about district two.. Should we make a before plan that way.. you know.." he mumbles the last part, making his hand do a rolling motion.

"You mean kill them off?" she states monotonously. "I guess, but in general we need to make a plan." she says while giving a small laugh.

" I just said that... whatever." he shrugged. Chrome then nodded before darting his head to the side. "Hey, Minnie!" he says, giving a beam that was rather bright.

The escort stops, a small cake is her delicate hands. "Why, hello Chrome!" she says ecstatically . "Those avoxes brought in some food so help yourself."

"Ooo, sounds nice. I was actually going to ask how you were doing?"

"I'm doing amazing! Thank you for asking. It's nice to see some nice people in this district. Did you know, last years tributes were so cruel to me!" Minnie exclaims after popping the cake into her mouth.

"Really? Wow.. Well Rubes and I are nice, right?" he says, taking a step closer to her.

Ruby rolled her eyes and headed for the food cart. Her mouth had been salivating even since Minnie announced there was food.

"Of course! Ruby, dear, do you mind fetching me some more cake?" she asks, spotting the vivid tribute making her way to the dining cart.

"Yeah, me too please!" Chrome asks.

"Sure." Ruby says, a bit of anger rising up in her. She hated taking orders, especially from some robot. Even her district partner asked. She wasn't an avox, she wasn't there for them. Yet, she would get them some cake. So she could be on good standards with both of them. She would trick them into believeing she was very kind and thoughtful.

"Hey, Chrome?" Ruby asks, her back toward them. Her ivory hand gently rested on the door, as she awaited her answer.

"Yeah?" Chrome asks quzzically.

Ruby bit back her snarky thoughts that were going to pertrude from her mouth, and took a deep breath. Placing yet another cunning smile of her face she turned around.

"What kind of cake would you like?" she asks.

"What kinds are there?" he asks, glancing at Minnie who was staring at her intently.

"How am I to know?" she asks, pushing the door open ever so slightly.

_'I was asking Minnie... why do you keep on repeating and answering the wrong thing?'_ he thought.

The door then bursts open with several scientists, all donning this years white lab coat. Ruby jumped back, surprised as they pushed her back to the center of the room.

Ruby scowled at them, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to be pushed around, expecially not literally!

A scientist with graying hair stepped forward with a grim expression on his face. His coat had a blue smudge on it's collar and he held himself in a suppose to be fearful position.

"Tributes!" he bellows, surprised by his own volume. "D-drink." he utters, thrusting two vials into their greedy hands.

Ruby looked at hers quizzically as it seemed to be moving fastly in it's glass cell.

"Is this normal?" she asks, swirling it around.

"Do you not trust us Ms. Luxes?" a voice asks, behind the graying man.

"Tribute." a soft voice corrrects.

She scoffed before opening the vial. She did a brief smell over and chugged the fast churning liquid. It raced down her throat with strange speed, burning slightly as it went a long. The slight taste of cherry cough syrup was present.

She coughed slightly, and slapped her cheeks to test whether it was real or not. "I feel energized.." she mumbles to herself, hopping from foot to foot.

"Drink yours!" she urges Chrome, strange excitment filling up the blood in her veins. This was very unlike her she though.

Chrome looked to her quizzically and opened his vial. He shrugged. "YOLO!" he says.

Chrome felt a strange rubbery fluid running down his fingers. It's gray color looking revolting. Chrome quickly licked it, gagging at the horrible taste. Not wanting to have to experiance it again, he downed the rest.

It tasted like hand sanitizer left out in the sun. The sting of cleaning alcohol still gliding slowly down his throat. The remants of the flavor still dancing upon his pink, fleshy tongue as his gagging preceded.

The scientists looked to one another, unsure of what to do. They had not expected this, they all expected it to run smoothly. The boy wasn't vomiting yet it seemed as if he was struggling. Yet, of course they should have seen this. It wasn't tested after all.

Chrome rushed into the food cart before anyone could stop him, and shoved a tiny, beautifully decorated cake into his mouth.

* * *

**District 2**

Vladimir stared fixedly at Katana, observing her. "Your hair looks ridiculous." he concludes, haughtily flicking his bangs out of his face.

"What?" Katana asks, slightly taken aback by his words. The escort had just run out of the room to retrieve a bandage for her scratch, which she tried to turn down. The escort however was very persistent and went ahead and did so anyways.

"I said your hair is ridiculous, what the heck do you call that anyways?" he asks, cracking his neck.

Katana scoffs, looking him up and down. "What do you call that?" she asks, gesturing toward his bangs.

"Do you not know what bangs are?" he smirks.

_'Great, I have an idiot of a district partner...'_

Katana scoffs yet again. "Do you not know what a ponytail is?"

Vlad frowned slightly, before turning his head.

Katana smirked to herself, happy.

The door to Katana's left burst open and Muffet and an avox strode in. Muffet's high heels clacking against the linoleum floor.

The avox was holding a first aid kit, looking rather amused at Muffet.

"Thats her! She has a life threatening injury." Muffet breathes, grabbing Katana's hand rather forcefully.

Katana's scratch was still bleeding a bit, but nothing to worry about. Vlad craned an ear in their direction, smirking the way along.

The avox nodded, releasing a strange sound that could only be meant to be a laugh.

"Whats wrong with you?!" Muffet screeches, her orange hair tipping to the side. "You are not supposed to make noise! What kind of abomination are you!?"

The avox flinched slightly and gently grabbed Katana's hand.

"Settle down Mrs. Orange, or your wig will fall off. And," Katana says, yanking her hand away. "It's just a scratch."

_'These peope are ridiculous!'_ Katana thought, poking her blood. She had had worse wounds than this, and this... was nothing.

Muffet looked to her annoyed, and sighed dramatically. "Just a scratch? No, no, no! That is something that will be infected! What will the capitol think of me?!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and got up, tired of all the women in the room bickering. He was going to get food, he hadn't had any apples or cake for that matter since he'd gotten on the wretched train.

"Sit, Mr. Dragnov." Muffet addresses to Vladimir, her eyes warm once she looked to him. "Please, the scientists shall be in with your vials and they would all like you to be here."

"But I'm hungry." he says simply, returning to his seat none the less.

Muffet nodded knowingly before turning back to Katana.

Katana had waited patiently while Vladimir and Muffet exchanged words. She had been thinking of tons of sentences she could yell at Muffet meanwhile.

"What will they think if I have a band-aid for such a minor injury?" she asks. Okay, that was something she hadn't planned on saying. She was planning on saying something more thoughtful, and hurtful.

Muffet seemed to ponder this for a moment before curtly walking away, a grim expression on her face. The avox still stood there, looking back and forth between everybody and then left quickly to follow the escort.

Muffet sighed, collapsing onto a nearby chair. "Where is Karim?" she asks no one in particular. "Where are the scientists?" she moans, holding her hand out to the avox.

The avox hurridly places a tissue in her hand.

Not a minute too late, a handful of whitecoats come in, two of them holding vials of unidentifiable liquid.

"Tribute.. Stone! Please come here and retrieve your formula!" one scientist barks, a slight pause noticeable.

"You make it sound as if I was a baby.." she mutters, walking over. She held her hand out, only to be denied. Her scientist looked over to the other one as he clumsily tried to pronunce Vlad's last name.

"Tribute Dreg- Dra..."

"Dragnov." Vlad says, approaching the man.

"May I ask what's in this?" he asks, his eyes lighting up.

His scientist looked to the whitecoats behind him before shaking his head.

Vladimir sighs.

Both of the scientists hand the vials into their hands, and step back. As if the contents in the containers might explode at any moment.

"Drink." someone says.

Katana looked at it uncertain before uncapping it. She didn't want to get on their bad side. She then looked into the vial of liquid, finding the fiery red color most interesting. She gulped it down.

Vladimir watched as she did so and uncapped his. His was a plain brown, no intresting trait to it. He smelled it and shot his head back in disgust. It smelled of rotten eggs. Knowing better than to defy these people, he brought it to his mouth. The cool glass touching his thin lips.

He poured the liquid into his mouth, and was met with the taste of putrid milk and rotten eggs. The mixture tasted so horrible and was so warm in his mouth, that he nearly vomited up the contents. The potion slithered down his throat like a thick, rubbery snake and burned into his esophgus like a hot coal. He could hear the gagging noises of his partner as she brought her hands to her throat.

"It...burns!"she gasps, her mouth open.

"That's...what it's supposed to do." A whitecoat says uncertainly.

"Really?" one harshly whispers.

Vladimir somehow managed to keep it down and looked to the scientists. "Well, powers right? What are they?" he asks, his eyes sparking up with delight.

"Shall we tell them?" a scientist asks.

"IT BURNS!" Katana gasps, still clutching her throat.

"If it burns so much why don't you quell it with water?" Vlad snaps, glancing to her in the corner of his eye.

"We have to make you test out your powers first." one of them says.

"No we don't!" one hisses.

Vlad looked at them bemused. They were clearly very amature at their job, the way they fretted at small noises made by the tributes. They seemed as if to expect they were going to be beat.

"So, do we test them or not?" he asks, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"Not." one finally. answers.

* * *

**District 6**

Crimsion looked around the small train car. It was decorated with the finest silks and cottons. Mahogany tables and trim, blue carpeted floor, plush velvetten chairs. Except there was one thing missing.

Her district partner.

Crimson was there when a shaky boy wobbled up the stage, his name fitting his appearence. He was rather sickly, barely audible to the crowd before him when he spoke out, repeating his name for all to hear. She had to look to him in pity, the boy.

Yet then when they first boarded the train a man with a new face came, claiming to be the tribute. Or at least she thought so since the boy who was on stage was nowhere to be found. She secretly looked all around for the small boy with no avail. She thought he may have died and they replaced him, which sometimes was the case. Though she still wasn't sure.

_"Where's my district partner?" she asked had like a child to her escort, yearning for an answer. _

_Her escort the preceded to tell her how he was probably cooped up in his room. The beautiful, efficent train to much for him to handle._

She didn't buy that for a bit, yet her escort seemed to.

Crimson really wanted someone to talk to, someone to form a reasonable alliance with. But she was stuck in the train, riding along to the merry Capitol. With her merry little escort. His appearence so intesely altered it hurt to look at. He was appaling with his beady, virbrant yellow eyes and pale as snow skin. Darker circles on different spots on his body, seemingly supposed to look like craters.

"So, Tivvy... where is my DP?" she asks yet again, a smile still evident on her angellic like features.

Tivvy chuckled, his large belly heaving up and down. "Well, he's in his room like I told you!" he says, holding up a mirror. Which an avox had graciously bestowed upon the plump man.

Crimson seemed to think about it for a moment, and then nodded. A twisted fantasy flashed in her mind.

_I smile to our mentor happily. He had agreed to do as I asked, with a peppy grin plastered on his face. _

_"Threamus.." I say, still smiling. I hand him a carving knife. I look to the bound up Tivvy. _

_"Hey Tivvs, I'm wondering... is this real fat?" I ask at the scared man before me._

_He nods eagerly, as if that will make me let him go._

_"Those craters.. are just makeup I'm guessing?" I say, slowly starting to pace before him._

_He nods again, a few tears evident in his fake eyes._

_I smile daintly before kneeling before him. I poke at one of his craters, they were indeed makeup. "You know.. since you Capitolites are so into changing your bodies, why don't we change yours even more? Would you like that?" I ask, getting up and glancing at Threamus._

_Tivvy looks from me to Threamus, bouncing slightly, shaking his head no. _

_"I know they normally put you under.. but let's see what happens when we don't! That'll be a fun little game!" _

_Threamus lets out a deep guffaw as he steps closer to the man, kneelling before him as I was before._

_Threamus looks to me quickly, our eyes briefly meeting. He understands what he must do. _

_"Hey, Threamus! Let's give him real craters! Then he'll look like the moon for sure! Let's also see if he was lying about that fat!" I propose, smiling brightly yet again._

_Tivvy let's out a panicked moan, but I just beam._

_"Sounds good to me!" Threamus says, bringing the cool metal to the pudgey man's skin._

_Slowly, he locates a small crater, entering the knife. Fresh welts of blood appear, contrasting well with his pale skin. Tivvy's face has already twisted in pain, but we're just getting started. _

_Slowly Threamus removes the knife, wiping the blood remants on Tivvy's white pants. Then I-_

"So?" Tivvy asks, leaning forward.

Crimson sighed, sad to be yanked from such a beautiful fantasy.

Crimson could smell the rankness of his breath, and her nose crinkled in disgust. "Um, could you repeat that please?" she asks nicely.

"Sure, my peppy squatch!" he beams, setting his mirror down. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to take your powers right now!"

Crimson tilted her head slightly. She then gave a fake laugh. "Sounds like I'm taking meds!" she says.

Tivvy chuckled and nodded. "I guess... but would you?"

Crimson then nodded, giving a dainty smile. "Sure, when will it be here?" she asks.

Tivvy looked to his imaginary watch and back to the girl. "Soon, I'd say."

Crimson gives him a slightly bewildered expression and nodded. "I'm kind of hungry.. when will we eat?" she asks, looking around the room.

In her district food was hard to come by. Especially anything fresh. She was longing to try one of those... fruits the Capitol has. She sighed, she hadn't even had her district bread! How could they even call it district bread when people of her district didn't get any?

"Oh, well. It's here already.. But I thin-"

Crimson burst up from her comfy confines and dashed over to the silver door. Without thinking she yanked it open, and stepped inside.

The room itself was rather small, though beautiful. A dark, rich brown trim around the cart, a beautiful wooden floor. Fluffy, large blue velvet chairs with puffy comforters. . A long table with a dark blue satin table cloth. With elegant chairs with tall backs. Crimson took a seat at one of the chairs and grabbed a bright, green grape. She took a bite.

She was satisfied with the flavor and looked at the table before her, stacked with rich foods varying in size and color.

Round little cakes with craters in them. Cream filled cakes stacked two feet high with intricate designs, rasberries with a silvery color and shredded roast turkey. Cheese's with holes, vibrant colors and different thicknessess lay on a bed of crackers and various pepperonies. A large turren of different fruits, soups dotted with noodles and vegetables with spices from all around.

Crimson's mouth watered and she got a plate, piling foods that peaked her interest.

Just when she was about to bite into a moon cake as she called them, two scientist's walked in with Tivvy not trailing to far behind.

Crimson set it down and looked to them. "Is it time for the potions?" she asks, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, and before you ask your partner has already drank his." a scientist says quickly.

Crimson smiles and gives a small laugh. "You know me to well, eh? Well I guess I'll take mine!"

"Actually," a scientist says nervously. "Seven."

"And one of them has to be inhaled." another one adds.

Crimson's face contorted into a mix of shock and disgust. She was excited about her powers, she was pretty sure it's universal. Yet seven different vials of liquids? Liquids with different herbs, minerals and chemicals? The whole thing was maddening! Unknown fluid entering her throat, her body. Drenching her blood cells with nutrients and such.

Crimson gave a sudden sigh, before running her hand through her silky, blonde hair. "Well, the first one I suppose."

"The first one what?" a scientist asks, looking bamboozled. Crimson pushes down the sudden urge to throw a knife from afar and sighs yet again.

"Well, the first potion, medicine, whatever. I'll take it now."

"Which would you prefer Ms. Skyes?" a scientist asks.

"Any one is fine with me." she addresses.

"How about the inhalant?"

"Sure, let's start with that one."

* * *

**One of the first train rides done! I hope it is all right! Anyways, I forgot what I was going to say... Dang it! Um.. Oh yeah! One week or more in the making one of the first train rides is here! I hope you all enjoy and please review! :)**


	15. On Our Merry Way 5, 10, and 12

**So, I/we decided to stop the reapings where they were and put the remaing districts into a trainride chappie. **

* * *

**District 5:**

Nathaniel tapped his fingers anxiously against the wooden table. Now, he wasn't one to become exactly anxious yet the mornings events had overcome him. His head stomach was doing flips and his palms were sweaty. Definitely not in his plan.

His plan was simple. Look nice, go to the reaping like every district five citizen, eat and write. Though clearly it was not the case. Nathaniel was not ready to accept his immeniet death, nor was her ready to accept his reaping.

It was ridiculous the amount of chaos that was happening.

_'If only I had stayed home.' _ he thought, though he knew it was impossible.

Nathaniel looked down at his fresh notepad and gave a sad sigh. He was going to miss his chaos free life.

A second later Desmia Kolmar walked in. Her white sandals cautiously walked into the luxurious train and walked her over next to Nathan.

"Hello." she says, adjusting her turquiose strap.

"What do you want?" Nathan moans, plopping his head on the table.

"Nothing.." she starts cautiously, curious about his behivor. She knew it was the Hunger Games and people had every right to be sad. Though shouldn't they just accept the fact and become strong? "I was just saying hi."

"Oh.. Well hi." he says, shifting around in his chair.

Desmia eyed him warily, wondering if there was a greater reason to his actions. "So.. Any plans?" she asks casually, her hands touching her clip as if to make sure it hadn't run away.

"What's it to you?" he snaps, bringing his head up.

Tilting her head to the side, she brought her finger to her mouth. "Are you bipolar?" she asks.

"What? No! What drew you to that conclusion?"

"Well.. you were sad a moment ago and now you're all like... angry."

"Well no duh! My plans have been shattered! Ruined!" he practically yells, irritablity dripping form his every word.

"What plans?" she asks, her blue eyes shining.

"Plan plans. They are really none of your concern!"

"Somebody didn't get their coffee this morning.."

Nathan's taste buds automatically started salivating at the mention of coffee. The bitterly sweet, dark liquid filled his heart with warmth. Part of his everyday ritual he was to have at least three cups in the morning, also apart of his plan.

"How'd you know?" he asks, bambozelled slightly at her knowledge. Nobody exactly knew about his addiction to the caffiene pumped beverage, so he was curious.

Desmia shrugged. "Just a metaphor. Hey! I bet they have some in the next cart over!"

He hadn't even thought of that. Yet it didn't matter! Maybe he could still continue his precise routine.

A slight grin appeared on his gentle features as he stood up. "I bet you're right."

"Well... wait. There may not be cof-" but he was already gone.

The boy with wispy copper hair had dissapered behind a door knob, searching for the one thing to keep him going.

Desmia let out a sigh, resting her arm on the wood. Her creamy arm brushed passed something vaguely paperish. Slowly she turned her gaze to the table to see a small notepad scribbled with seemingly meaningless notes.

Though...

Desmia looked at the door to see if anybody was coming and then looked at the notepad. Carefully, she marked the spot where it was in her memory. Silently she placed a finger on it, dragging it over to her. "So this is his token, eh?"

Over at the next cart Nathaniel was looking for his beloved coffee. He had the sudden thought to call out its name but realized how silly that would be. It would only add to the looming cloud of chaos wafting above his head, preparing to release itself at any moment.

He feared it would be soon since his mind threatened to snap at any moment. Though he wouldn't allow it. All of those years building up an invisible parapet to protect him from anything chaotic, all of the plans and organization he had done. He refused to let this measely little set back get in the way of any future plans he could formulate.

Nathaniel looked high and low for it but couldn't find it. A sense of panic flared up in him but he tried his best to keep calm. No matter how much he wanted to yell at the oranges for possibly taking his coffee's place, he didn't.

Nathaniel took a seat on a nearby chair and took a moment to reflect on himself. Silently, he stared at the buffet layed before him. His eyes traced over the intricate shapes of crackers and the pastel colored cakes. He didn't even notice the man sneaking in holding a syringe.

Nathan gave a sigh and stood up. No point in staying there if there wasn't any coffee.

With his hand on the door knob he started to turn. Desmia froze mid sentence and silently placed the notepad back, she watched the door with caution, fear flooding through her veins. She wasn't sure if she was caught, but was glad when the door knob returned to its normal position.

Nathan had jumped at the sight of the man. More so the sound of the man. As soon as his name came from the man's lips he had turned with a start.

"What do you want?" he hisses, his eyes bright with shock.

"Oh.. I don't want anything.. yet." the man gave a low chuckle and got closer. "I was simply wanting to inject your arm with this here elixir." as if to show him, which is what he intended to to, the man brought up the syringe.

"What? Why?" he asks, calmly placing his arms at his sides.

"Well... so we can give you abilities, thats why."

"Um.. in a syringe? Shouldn't I take a tablet? It would be much neater."

"No.. this is the only way. Here," he says, grabbing Nathaniel's arm. "Relax your arm."

Nathan wasn't in the mood to be injected with something, though he held his peace. Nathan tried his best to relax his frigid arm.

The man locked eyes with Nathaniel and gave a playful smirk. The man rubbed his thumb over Nathan's vein, and dug the syringe in.

Nathan felt as the liquid moved through his blood stream. Turning hot, cold, then burning. Nathan winced in pain when his arm started throbbing. To him it felt like something that wanted, no, _needed_, to be released.

The syringe then gave it's last drops. The man quickly removed it and stuck it in his breast pocket. He then took out a tube of something and handed it to the tribute.

"Here, place it on the opening every half hour. It should help the pain you'll be feeling and the swelling... as well as closing up that disgusting thing." the man crinkled his nose at Nathaniel's arm and turned away. "Oh wait! Before I forget.." he then reached into his other breast pocket, and brought out an ice cube.

"Give it to your partner."

Nathan took the cube and held it in his hand. It had an odd texture, like that of wool. He nodded and headed to the door.

Desmia still had her eyes locked on the door when Nathan walked through. She felt like saying 'I didn't do anything!' but kept her gaze fixated on his arm.

"What's wrong.. with it?" she asks, leaning closer to the older boy.

"Nothing." he says, bringing his arm to his side. "Here.. some Capitol guy said you had to take this." he set the cube on the table and sat down.

Desmia regarded it with cool eyes and gave it a poke with her finger. "It feels weird..." she says, looking back at Nathan. "Dude, really? Clean that stuff up." she says, nodding toward his injected arm.

"Why is everybody bringing it up?" he practically whines, finally looking to his arm.

His arm was disgusting. It was puffed up and had pus leaking through a bright red opening. It seemed to be turning green.

"What? This makes no sense! I just got it a second ago!" he states, staring at it. His mind wanders back to the tube and he brings it out. Quickly he applies the cream that was in it, wondering what the heck was in the elixir.

Desmia stared for a moment before looking at her cube. She wondered if there was something else to it other than powers. She took a deep breath, drowned out Nathan's voice and placed the cube on her tongue.

She gave a small gasp. "It's realeh colb!" she says, breathing heavily, as if to warm it up. She then chomped down, an even more intense cold coating her taste buds. She felt a a pang of pain in her sensitive gums but ket of chewing. Soon enough she had chewed and swallowed the entire thing.

"And dry." she adds.

* * *

**District 10:**

Gage paced back and forth on the train. His head was pounding and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He felt like his entire life was falling down before his eyes.

Gage looked to his right and found his partner, Amy Rose Dasher, sitting there nonchalantly.

Gage knew Amy as one of those inexplicably sweet girls. Even though she was four years older than him, he still knew her.

Amy looked to him and gave a smile.

"Hey... Amy?" Gage asks.

"Yea?" Amy says.

"Why did you volunteer?" he asks, suprised by his bluntness.

"Straight to the point I see..Why did I volunteer..." she echoes, Amy looked at him and decided not to tell him the real reason. She didn't need some blabber mouth kid telling everybody.

The real reason she volunteered was simple. The girl who was chosen was pathetic. The girl had been nervously biting her nails as soon as her finger was pricked and pacing about. When her name was called the girl had frozen, falling to her knees unwillingly. Then the girl literally started praying, not that religion was encouraged but some still practiced it. She had rocked back and forth with tears in her eyes and soon enough the peacekeepers were on her. Amy watched from afar, watching the girl beg for volunteer's. She watched without remorse and then finally decided to do something about it.

Her district hadn't had a proper victor in over decades, or a victor in general. It was a disgrace as was the pathetic girl on her hands and knees. Amy had then said the infamous words 'I volunteer!' and bounded right up the steps.

This year, she thought, district ten will have a proper victor!

Amy just shrugged. "I didn't really think about it." she says simply.

Gage scowled.

_'She's lying. She's definitely lying. Look at her Gage, just look at her. They're going to kill you! They are going to blow this train to bits just because you are here. Nobod-' _Gage shook his head from his paranoid thoughts and continued pacing back and forth.

"So.. have any siblings?" Amy asks out of the blue, wanting to derive her attention away from the fast-moving train. Watching landscapes flash by was making her eyes hurt and head dizzy.

"Yes, a brother." he says flatly.

A long, awkward silence filled the air.

"Not me." she pips.

"Cool." Gage says.

Amy crossed her fingers in hopes of their escort coming. She wanted to get her hands on the powers and the awkward silences were really bugging her.

A few awkward moments later their escort finally came in. She was followed by two scientists both holding vials of liquid. One of the two science experts was holding a miniature block of something. It was gray and lumpy in form.

Amy's fingers twitched in anticipation and she felt the strong urge to take both her's and that Gale kids.

One of the scientists smiled meekly at her and handed her a vial and a cube. She drank the liquid without hesitation but paused at the small square.

She smelled it and recoiled in disgust. The gray lump then started to move in her hand. She let out a shriek and dropped the cube. The person who had given it to her quickly picked it up and handed it back.

"Eat it.. and fast." they say.

Amy's eyebrows caved in worry and she quickly gobbles it down. It squirms down her throat since she didn't really bother to chew it.

Gage takes his and looks at it.

_'Oh no! Maybe they are already trying to kill me!' _he thinks, looking at the vial,

"Where is it?" he asks.

"It's there. As soon as you open it inhale, alright?"

Gage nodded and did just that. But he felt nothing. He tasted nothing. Was there really anything?

Suddenly a paranoid thought popped into his mind.

_'I just inhaled poisonous gases!'_

* * *

**District 12:**

Chale. The name rung in Brace's ears as she stared hopelessly out the window. The boy who had always been at her side, the one she could tell anything to. No matter how cliche it sounded it was true. Yet now, her entire life was falling down right before her eyes.

Brace Shields. When she heard her name her heart dropped. She didn't know what to do, Timmy would be left all alone and she would meet her demise. Her life was already filled with abuse and tradgedy, she didn't need anymore. But she got just that, and why. She hadn't a clue.

She knew something else would happen sooner or later, but not this soon. Brace angerily clenched and unclenched her fists.

Her partner, Sage, was just staring at her. Sage had seen the girl with stiches under her eye walking around with a small boy. The boy was no older than five and was doddleing around like a lost lamb. Sage had watched from his window in amazement of how she handled him.

Sage let out a stifled sigh as he tapped his fingers against his chair. "Don't your eyeballs hurt?" he asks suddenly.

"No." she responds tersely.

Sage nodded and continued tapping. He wondered what her problem was. He had just tried to make conversation! Though, discussing the feeling in your eyeballs wasn't the most promising conversation starter.

"Will you quit that?!" Brace snaps.

"Stop what? Oh... this?" he asks, tapping the air instead of the chair.

"Yes. It's annoying."

"Then don't look at meh fingers." he responds.

Brace glared at him and turned back to the window.

Sage gave a small smile and continued tapping the air. A few minutes passed by and their escort came in.

"Hello! I'm Helium!" he says, smiling gaudly at the pair.

"Helium... So... are you like a balloon or something?" Sage asks.

Hellium just kept on smiling and shook his head no. "The scientists will be coming in any moment now and I expect you two to be on you best behavior!"

Brace just rolled her eyes.

Sage nodded and gave a what-you-could-call-cute smile.

"Hellium?" Sage asks.

"Oh yes!" Hellium says, snapping their fingers. "Sage, I need you to come with me."

"Why?" he asks, standing up in the processs. Sage then walked over to Hellium, towering slightly over the small man.

"You have to go to an air chamber! Breath in the fresh air!" he twills.

"Alrighty! Let's go and get this over with!"

"Wait." Brace says. "You're just going to go without asking what they are doing to you exactly?"

Sage nodded yet again. "I don't really have a choice do I?" and with those words a man walked in with a bubbly pink vial. Sage gave a slight wave and followed Helium.

"Drink this." he says to Brace.

Brace raised an eyebrow and reluctantly grabbed the glass container.

"Do I have to?" she asks out of boredom. She knew she had to take it but it would be fun to see his reaction.

"Yes." they say simply.

Brace gave a sigh and uncapped the liquid. It was bubbling and pink. She quickly drank it all in one gulp.

The formula itself tasted like bubble gum cough syrup. It was thick and slithered down her throat in one of the most revolting ways. The flavor was alright but she couldn't stand the texture.

Brace braced herself for the possibilty of her hands shooting lasers, but nothing happened.

"Where are my powers?" she asks bluntly.

The scientist grumbled and muttered a few obsene things before saying, "You'll find out soon enough. Good day."

Brace thought it over for a minute and decided against saying anything. The scientist looked back and shook his head.

"Stupid ignorant child. I just wanna..." he continued mumbling things as he walked, passing a windblown Sage along the way.

* * *

**I realize that some parts are probably rushed.. Well! That's because I accidently erased part of the document! So I just typed it up real fast. This is in place of the missed reapings. Don't worry! If your tribute had a part in this and it didn't seem like enough.. Well, you'll be seeing much much more of 'em through the entire story! Unless they die.. Which is possible. But yeah... **

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think of this chappie! The chariot rides will be posted soon and we are currently working on part one of training! I'm excited! :D**


	16. Chariot Rides

_Chapter 15_

_Is a narwhal a horse? (not chapter name..)_

_ Chariot Rides _

Calico looked around the room, surveying the other tributes. They had been given about ten minutes to meet one another before the chariots sprung to life. Or just watch them. Or judge their costumes. There were several other options but those were all that came to mind.

Calico wasn't sure what to do. He knew meeting the others was essential to forming an alliance, but he was scared! He was very shy and didn't like to approach others, but his costume didn't help his case either.

He had several silver cloths hanging to his pale frame, and wore a spandex suit. His hair was shaped into a seemingly perfect ball and he had what his stylist called 'Alien makeup' on his face. He had no shoes what-so-ever and his feet were dusted in a silver paint.

All in all, he felt ridiculous! The suit made him feel as if he was actually naked and the makeup felt like it was burning into his pores. He felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Cali!" a voice says, steps approaching from behind him.

Calico meekly turned around to come face to face with his district partner. She was clad in the exact same thing except her hair stuck up like a hill on her head. He wasn't quite sure if his district partner was the type to get offended by the outfit.

"H-hi.." he whispers, an overwhelming feeling of fear blocking his senses. His eyes couldn't exactly focus, and his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah.. alright. I'm gonna scope out some competition. Wanna come with?" Meleanda asks, watching the red haired boy squirm under his gaze. She felt a burst of excitement course through her at his actions. It was always fun watching people squirm, the look in their eyes made her feel powerful.

"Um.. Sure." he says, directing his chocolate brown eyes to the floor.

Meleanda scoffed and grabbed the little boys wrist, tugging him along. Calico watched the floor beneath him move as he did. He had a nervous feeling tugging in the pit of his stomach and was trying his best not to puke. All of this was just horrid. The reaping, the loss of his token, just everything!

They walked casually up to the district 9 chariot, and Calico's eyes were still averted to the ground. He felt Meleanda pause, and struggled to do the same. This was the place he least wanted to be. All he wanted to do was stay in his chariot, but no! Meleanda had to literally drag him along.

Panic was petting the caramel colored horses, licking one every now and then. He thought they tasted a little strange and was dead set on figuring out what it was.

"Stop it!" Axia snaps, angrily pulling him away. "We have guests." she adds, a bit more softly.

"What? Where?" Panic asks, looking everywhere except in front of him. Axia bitterly held her tongue and smiled sweetly at the pair.

Panic tried to move away from Axia but Axia held her grip. Her elongated nails were digging into his pale flesh, threatening to draw blood.

Panic's eyes finally set on a little boy who seemed to be around 13. The boy had carrot colored hair and was looking at floor like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"What are you supposed to be?" Meleanda asks, removing her hand from Calico's wrist. Calico grabbed his wrist with his other hand and started twisting it nervously. He was glad she had removed her grip, yet was scared because he felt all alone. Meleanda's hand was like his rope to reality, the only way he felt like he had someone here for him.

_"Well, I dunno! Wheat perhaps?"_ _Axia says sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process._ Well, it's what she wanted to do but that was no way to make friends.

"Wheat?" she shrugs, a fake smile appearing. The smile reeked on insincerity and the fake kindness was dripping down her face, nearly gone.

Meleanda just pursed her lips and looked Axia up and down.

Axia was in a long dress threaded with wheat. Strands of the stuff stuck up behind her black curly hair and it flowed when she walked. She had a headdress that emitted the scent of bread every time her head moved.

Panic was slightly the opposite. He was wearing a shirt made of wheat but had black spandex shorts. He as well had a cape and a headdress.

"Panic!" Panic shouts, causing most of the tributes to look at him in confusion.

"You look nothing like wheat." Meleanda decides snidely. "Come on Cali, let's go."

Calico briefly nods to both tributes and follows his partner.

"What's her problem?" Axia asks no one in particular, tugging on her headdress.

"Cali? Like cauliflower?" Panic adds, asking Axia, their voices drifting into the background as the D8 pair trudged on.

District 10's pair were dressed up as steaks. They had on huge, bulking costumes that was pink in color. The little boys face was painted to match the color, and Amy was holding onto a thing of sauce.

Calico gave a small laugh and earned a meaty glare from the other twelve year old.

Meleanda just pulled Calico along past them, not even bothering to make contact.

_'What was that for?' _he asks himself, daring himself to look at her. He was slightly confused by this girl's actions. If she so badly wanted to meet the others, why did she skip them?

Calico snapped out of his questioning thoughts just in time to hear bickering. There was a small girl with wavy black hair that seemed angry with the male. The male just kept on smirking and adding little comments that seemed to make the girl furious.

"I am not a fangirl!" the female growls at the male.

The boy donning purple hair stares at her. "Don't lie." he says simply, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna- Oh hi!" she says suddenly, turning around. She had seen Ian stop talking a sensed that someone was watching her. She looked at them intently, folding her hands together.

"What are you supposed to be?" Meleanda asks yet again, her voice monotone. Her eyes kept on wondering toward the boy, almost... hungerily.

"Well, I'm supposed to be fruit. Ian's grapes."

Meleanda took the moment to look Ian up and down. He had a shiny purple suit with a simple grape patterned tie.

She cocked her head slightly and smiled.

"Mmm.. Yes. You do look like a grape.. I like grapes." she says, giving a wink. "What's your name?"

"Didn't my annoying partner say my name?" he says, raising an eyebrow. "And is calling me a grape a type of comment back where you live?"

Olive's fist clenched as she looked back and forth between the two. She had a sudden anger filling her up. Why, what gave him the right to call her annoying? And what was with the girl, didn't she see he was with her?

"Yes." she purrs. "But I just wanted to hear you say it. Name's Meleanda.. you can call me Mel if you please."

"No thanks. Goodbye." Ian says , waving her off. "Also, I take it more like an insult."

"Aww.. Don't be that way." she says.

"I said goodbye. Which means I don't want you here." he says coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Meleanda pretended to pout and just walked off, Calico trailed behind her.

Olive had to smile triumphantly. She looked to Ian and poked his shoulder. "Nice one."

Ian feverently wiped his shoulder and gave Olive a haughty glare. "Don't talk to me." he says.

Olive rolled her eyes, turning away.

Meanwhile Ruby was scowling at the outfit she was put in.

A long, cosmic blue dress hugged her body, extcuitating her curves in all the right places. Her cleavage was clearly visible and her body was painted a light blue and had tiny little yellow stars stuck all over it. The stars glowed when light reflected off of them. Her red hair was dyed a shiny, metallic silver and it was in loose curls that framed her heart shaped face. Her face had an out of this world feel to it and she had long, black polished finger nails that could scratch you at any given time.

Chrome on the other hand shone bright like the sun, which was exactly what he was supposed to be. He had a white tunic draped over his body and pale yellow skin(painted of course). His hair was a bright orange and it stuck out like rays. Orange stripes were placed randomly on his skin and he had several jewels on it. Rubies, diamonds, topaz... When he walked the jewels let off a warming glow. His smile was bright, painted with whitening stuff.

"Why am I dressed in this?" Ruby asks no one in particular. "I can barely touch my hair without my nails feeling like they are gonna fall off."

"Because the stylists liked us like this." a voice calls.

A boy with a slim figure walked up to them. "I'm Vlad, your fellow alliance member."

"Yeah, I know." Chrome says, smiling.

Vladimir doesn't even try to add anymore, seeing it as pointless. If the boy didn't appreciate his kindness, then that was his problem.

Another girl walks up, her dark blue eyes shining. "Woah! Did they put lights in your teeth or what?" she asks, looking directly at Chrome.

"Huh?" Chrome asks, his hand touching his mouth. "I don't think so.." his voice was lost among the others as they seemed preoccupied by something else.

"Who are you?" Ruby spits, her eyes already radiating hatred.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Katana, your fellow career!" Katana asks, feeling angry at the girl before her.

Ruby upturns her nose and scoffs, immediately regretting it. She had promised herself she would at least try not to act snobbish, but it came out anyways.

"Um.. sorry about her." Chrome says sheepishly. "She normally isn't like this.."

_'Well then! You clearly don't know me!' _Ruby's mind projects. _'Wait... I'm not like this. The games are already getting to me.. right?'_

Katana shrugs, looking back at her chariot. In the moment she really didn't care, all she knew is that she felt annoyance toward the girl. Hatred even, which was ridiculous because she had just met the girl. Though the way she always seemed to scowl and the confidence that seemed to reflect off her irked her.

"All tributes to your chariots. All tributes to your chariots." a voice over an invisible intercom spouts suddenly. It caused a few tributes to jump from surprise, but most just listened.

Vladimir looked at Ruby, observing her. He then gave a smirk as if he found out some valuable piece of information and returned to his chariot with Katana.

All of the tributes then returned to their chariots, some more anxious than others.

* * *

"Here comes district one! As fabulous as always!" Caesuss says, looking to Claudia Templesmith.

Claudia smiled and looked upon the crowd. "Yes and right after them comes District two! Do you see how their capes flow? They look just like the stars!"

"Yes I do Claudia! Everyone seems to be starry eyed in the crowds!" Caesuss couldn't help but chuckle and Claudia joined just along with him. Just like the stereotypes.

Both of the district two tributes were painted a vivid dark blue. They had see through capes that had little sparkles the shined like stars when caught in the light. Their hands hand gloves that went past their fingers and were a deep, rich blue as well. Katana's hair had little blue highlights in it as well as sparkled and stars. Her hair seemed to flow as the rode and she waved, smiling to the crowd. She had a dress that had a train in the back that seemed to float in the wind. Vlad had on just pants that went past his ankles, touching the bottom of the chariot. His hair was silvery and also had sparkles. The crowd cheered and threw flowers.

District three came out next, donning fiery wires. Elesa Nanotu was hopping around, waving at the cheering crowd. Her wires lit up every five seconds, shining different colors each time. Teknotic was wearing the same thing but he didn't look as chipper. His face was somber and he seemed... distant. Though the Capitolittes didn't care, all they wanted to see were more costumes.

Then came District four. The crowd was still cheering the same as they did for district three. Kalypso and Jace were both dressed up to look like fish. They had scales coating there skin, rainbow in color, and when light bounced off the scales, a rainbow appeared before them. Kalypso's hair was in a loose fish tail braid and Jace's hair was even more highlighted.

District five looked like power plants. They both had a silver cylinder around their body and a little hat that smoke exited every ten seconds or so. The cheers died down slightly but people still cheered none the less.

District six's chariot strode in with silver maned horses. Crimson waved to the crowd, blowing kisses to everyone. Her cape was several different metals, all melted together. Beside her was a boy she had never seen. It wasn't Zerox, the boy who was carried up the stairs. She had never even seen this boy before. She knew nearly everyone in the district and his face didn't ring a bell. She had the slight feeling of fear creeping on the edges of her mind, but tried her best to ignore it. She continued waving, trying not to adjust her armor styled dress, or stare at her partner to long.

District seven came out dressed as trees. 2000 years and going they still hadn't strayed from tradition... Or so it seemed. The trees suddenly started to morph into different colors. Grey's tree turned him into Neptune. His face and arms turned a light blue as his body also took on darker blues. Elm seemed to be Mars, with her now rorange hair and glowing yellow eyes. The crowd roared their approval as their bark armored horses carried them along.

Then District eight came out. Meleanda was hopping a bit every now and then, acting bubbly. She was giving false smiles like most of the tributes. Calico stood beside her, freezing. All he was thinking about was all the people judging him. Not like they were any better with their stitched on expressions and amazingly stupid fashion. The crowd waned more to the quiet side, unsure of how to respond.

Axia had to hold Panic in place as the horses brought them out. Panic was tense and alert, trying to spring from her grasp. Axia gave a wave every now and then but mostly was focused on Panic. Panic was also trying to get off the chariot. He was afraid because the horses had suddenly started to move and now all of these people were throwing flowers at him. Axia was annoyed at Panic's well.. annoying tendencies.

Then the succulent steaks came out. Gage was shrinking away from the light and Amy was embracing it. The cheers had died down but Amy knew these idiots were her key to survival. Amy smiled and did polite waves and blew long, drawn out kisses. A few men and women seemed utterly delighted by the District ten girl's enthusiasm, and wished for her to send more. Other's were repulsed that meat was waving at them. Let alone that horses dresses as cows were carrying them.

Ian was standing stiffly by Olive who was shyly waving. Ian gave nods to some and blew reluctant kisses to others. Some of his new fangirls squealed and grabbed the air for his kisses. They seemed to believe it was some real, tangible thing. Ian found them quite ridiculous with their bowled hair and over done make-up, but kept up his reluctant act.

"You look horrible, wave a bit more." Olive mumbled to Ian, still waving. One crowd member threw a bouquet at her which she gratefully caught. She smiled even more broadly.

Ian huffed and made an effort to wave a bit more often.

Then came district twelve. They were red from head to toe. Red rubies gleamed off their bodies, and red gloves were on their hands. Their gloves were on fire and when they waved a streak of smoky flame trailed. The fire made the rubies seem brighter. Also their hair was designed to look like fire. It was black when they first came out and then slowly changed yellow, orange, and red! Their hair was slicked back in pointy little nubs. Then the rubies all burned up and became a shiny, metallic, red armor.

All of the horses circled around a few times until they stopped.

President Cornelia Snow walked up. "Welcome tributes! To the 2000th games! We admire your bravery, strength, and courage. We.." The president stopped suddenly, spotting the district twelve cart. Her throat tightened at the sight of it. The fire.. Why were they on fire? It reminded her vaguely of something she couldn't bring to the light. The flickering of the gloves reflected in the screens. Corneila cleared her throat and gave an apologetic smile.

"We hope to you a Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds... be ever in your favor!" she manages, disappearing into the hall behind her. She felt a strange sense of worry and anxiety. Her palms were sweating slightly as she continued walking.

The sound of cheering Capitolittes continued even as the tributes left. It was ridiculous how much these people cheered.

When she was at least a quarter into the hall she was met with the appearnce of the head gamemaker. "Advisor." she says curtly, resisting the urge to bow. She knew she was the president and that her subjects should bow to her, but the man gave off such an intimidating glare that she was shell shocked.. Only a bit.

"Cornelia.. the tributes will start training tomorrow.. would you like to join?" he says suddenly, his eye brows raising. His face was contently emotionless, his hands behind his back.

"No thank you." she responds, surprising not only the head gamemaker, but herself.

The head gamemaker cleared his throat. "Well.. I have a lovely surprise for you! Its from all of us gamemakers and we thought it would make this day memorable." Head Gamemaker Willus says, ignoring her previous words. "It is the millennial games after all."

"Well, that's very thoughtful." she says, regarding his hands with suspicion.

Willus, the head gamemaker, removes his hands from behind him and comes up with a bouquet of primrose's. His face contorted into something of an amused look. "They are so fragile... am I right?" he asks, plucking a petal off. His eyes lingered on the flowers before looking at Cornelia.

Corneila felt the sudden urge to rip the flowers out of his hands. To either save them or destroy them, she wasn't sure. Cornelia did nothing though. She was the president, and president's were supposed to be in control. Right?

She just stared at him, trying not to allow her conflicting emotions to show.

After a moment, he opened his mouth. His eyes were still glinting with amusement. "Whoops, sorry. These are yours." he says, placing them in her hands. A strange smile crossed his features.

She gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

Cornelia began to walk away before Willus spoke again.

"Are you alright?" he asks, staring at her back.

She paused. Corneila wondered whether to tell the truth or not.

She could feel his ice coated eyes on her back, it sent slight shivers up her spine. She didn't want to tell him, because then she would have to describe everything She didn't want to lie either because then she would have to keep up the charade. Or would she? Maybe he'd just accept it and stop asking her. Maybe then he'd stop telling her to take the pills she refused to take. Or maybe then he would forget it all, everything she had told him.

There was a reasoning to this, but it wasn't all that important in the moment.

She turned around, donning a fake smile. A mask was placed on her face as she began to speak slowly, as if any slip up may result in some horrid punishment.

""I'm fine." She paused. " I'll see you around, okay? I might go to the training sessions. Anyways, off with you! You have a lot to do."

Willus stuck his hands in his pockets and offered a smile. "Yes.. I'll be seeing you. Also, don't forget.. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

The way he held himself was way to laid back. She felt as if her position was being threatened, but it probably was. There were several people aiming to take her place. Such as a man named Donfus and another man named Screecher. There was even a female who was ready to pounce at any moment. Even her advisor was probably plotting.

She tried to shake herself of her paranoid thoughts, but they kept on returning.

"Are you trying to demean me? You realize I could kill you in an instant." she says, suddenly angry. She was the president! She didn't need some lowlife gamemaker telling her these things. She knew it was true, he was the one who was assigned to look after her. She ignored the stares she got from others in the hall and looked at Willus, shooing him off. She really needed to think things through.

Willus just nodded and spun on his heels, walking down the seemingly never ending hall.

"What are you looking at?!" she snaps, looking at the people occupying the space she was in. They all looked frightened and quickly returned to their work.

Corneila felt bad for snapping like that, but her mind had decided it was a day to act out. She waited until Willus was gone and continued down the hall. Her empty steps echoed throughout the hall as her heels clacked onwards.

How dare he?

How dare her advisor do such a thing? Though she wasn't exactly clear on what he was trying to do she got the feeling it was bad.

The flowers in her hands seemed to quadruple in weight, and she felt like setting them down. Though she didn't and she kept on walking down the hall. She looked at the primroses in slight disgust and worry. Would they be okay? Her mind seemed to ask her. She just glared at them, coming in front of a garbage bin. She looked at it, questioning it and decided finally. She threw the flowers in the trash and kicked the can.

She felt accomplished yet sad as well. She shook her head and muttered herself a good nonsense.

Quickly, she strode down the hall, hiding the small primrose she had kept from the bouquet in her dress.

She felt insane for doing such a thing, but she has been feeling insane lately. Faxir was really trying his best to help her through it all but it hardly made a dent.

She looked down at the primrose peeking out of her dress and let out a strangled sigh. Slowly, she stroked one of the petals.

"I'll keep you safe." she murmurs suddenly, opening the double doors at the end of the hall. "I promise, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

**Yay! Another update! Well, there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed reading thm as much as we enjoyed writing them! Oh yeah, I will be posting a poll on which costume you liked the best. I guess I'll just put the indivdual tributes on there. Please review yall'z! Or not. It would be nice though, we would enjoy your feedback to get better as writers. On our profile we will have what we are currenly working on in case anybody want's to know. We hope to be updating more regularly now. :)**

**Have a nice day! :D**

**-Pika and Olive**


	17. Day Nightlock & Parze

Teknotic's hollowed out brown eyes scanned the meal before him. There was a tall, crystallized glass containing orange juice to his right. A rather large china plate decorated with cinnamon glazed toast and eggs lay nicely upon a bed of some weird grainy strands. Small vibrant blue dots were scattered over top, adding color to the slightly dull plate. Then, to his left, a small bowl of some brown mush sat gleaming.

He took a deep breath and brushed his hand across the table cloth until his fingers grasped the cool metal. Steadily he dug his fork into the spongy eggs and swallowed.

It felt so odd traveling down to his typically empty stomach, actually it hurt a bit. It was like his stomach was so used to eating a tear of bread a day that it couldn't handle a bite of eggs. How strange indeed.

In the corner of his eye, he kept glancing at Elesa who was abnormally sitting still. Her fork pushed her food around her plate in a nearly uncomfortable manner.

"Elesa! Eat your supplements!" Jayse chirps suddenly, breaking the silence. "You too, Teknotic!"

"This?" Teknotic mumbles, gesturing to the brown goop with his fork. He felt sort of irritated that Jayse was being quite perky in the morning. Normally Teknotic would snap at her and tell her to annoy people somewhere else. But what was there to annoy but them themselves.

"Yes! It gives you that extra boost!"

A pause followed that comment, both tributes getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"...Like steroids?" Elesa finally spoke up, poking at the supplement with a curious finger.

"Yes, Elesa. Exactly like that." Teknotic says sarcastically. A trace of bitterness was mixed into his words, venom slithering out in sprays.

"Why! Whatever made you think of such a thing? That's nonsense! Do you know how illegal that is?" she begins. "Elesa! I'm shocked! Such a small child already knowledgeable of a very bad thing!"

Elesa looked at her, slight rebellion lighting up her Sahara eyes. "What? You're kidding me right?" she starts, her foot moving rapidly now. "I'm not a child. Well, I may be one but I am not. Get what I'm saying?" she asks, looking at Jayse. All she saw was a confused look on her altered face. She gave a forced sigh before continuing. "Well, in Panem we 'children' are forced to grow up fast. We need to survive, to live. A very bad thing you say? For such a small child? Well isn't the Hunger Games?! They grow up with all of this death and starvation around them! People always with sad faces spouting lies just to try and keep them behind the scenes!

"People dying all around! If steroids are illegal why isn't the games?"

Jayse let out a muffled laugh. "Silly girl! The games are exciting! They are what built this glorious country! They all-"

"How long do we get to train?" Elesa asks suddenly, her mind already jumping to the next thing.

Jayse seemed slightly startled, like she had never been interrupted. "Why, three days of course! You as well get one day to train with past victors."

"Alright!" Elesa says, taking a bite of the brown goop. She made a strange face at the tasted and took a gulp of orange juice.

Teknotic let out a slow, malicious laugh. "What? The girl who volunteered doesn't know how many days we have?" he says icily. His features held a cruel smirk as he gazed upon the smaller girl.

"W-what?" she stutters, a slight red burning into her cheeks. A sick feeling rose up in her throat and she felt her heart drop in sorrow.

Tek's smirk grew and he took a bite of his food. Elesa felt strange looking at it when there was a time there was an actual smile on his face.

Elesa stared at him for a moment before gulping. True, he was being quite insensitive.

She had felt responsible for his reaping. The first time she had actually made what had seemed to be a friend, bad luck rained upon them. She knew she was trouble, she was told that at times. Yet most people just ignored her, in fear that she would endlessly annoy them... or something like that. She knew the great outcome of bonding would make her pay, and pay she did.

Tek glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his smirk dropping. The girl beside him held sadness and guilt in her eyes, the corners of her mouth naturally frowning. A tidal wave of guilt spread over his insides and he had to shovel food in his mouth to keep from looking at her.

Jayse suddenly clapped her hands together. "Well! Hurry up! We have a big, big day!"

What a cliché.

* * *

Twenty-four tributes stood anxiously awaiting the head trainer. All of them had arrived at about the same time, all immediately having numbers pinned to their backs.

"Hello, tributes!" a voices booms a moment later. A woman with thick, brown arms walked to the front, declaring her importance. She lifted her oddly muscular hand to her face, and scratched at a rather tattered looking scar. She seemed to be drawing attention to it, like she was trying to say; 'Hey! Looky here! I'm so tough I've even got a scar to show for it!'

All forty-eight eyes were trained straight on her mouth, waiting for it to spout more words. All they really cared about was training. The faster this lady finished the faster they would learn about all of this.

Sweat began to melt onto Chrome's hands, so he rubbed them on his pants. He hoped his nervousness was masked well.

She looked to each of them, and gave a haughty smirk. Her large lips curled back slowly. "As you may have guessed, I'm the head trainer! In the flesh!" she grinned a deviant smile and pushed back her protruding silver bangs. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you the rules and regulations. The right thing to do and your schedules.

"First off; No sparring with other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the games. Besides! We've got several trainers eager to teach. As well," she says, crossing her muscular arms upon one another like a bodyguard. "No getting into any verbal fights. Now, we don't mind if you bad mouth a bit, just no escalating the situation. In all, you'll have four days to train. Three here and one alone with your mentors."

Most tributes rolled their eyes, the days they had was basic knowledge. Elesa looked around, a light rose dusting her cheeks as she tried to disapear within the shadows.

"Training begins at 8am sharp, and if you're late that's your fault. At twelve we will go to lunch and we have exactly forty-five minutes to eat. Training itself ends at 10pm, and the cycle continues onward for three days as you are aware. Also, training sessions with the gamemakers will be on the third day, so gather all the skills you can.

"There are obstacle courses, fighting stations, weapon training, medical care, plant knowledge; I recommend you don't ignore the two I just said. Eating an unknown plant can result in your death. As well there are snares and knot tying stations, hell there are even meat cooking stations! Anyways, I'll be in that corner." she pauses to turn around. Her thumb jerking in the direction of a lone desk.

"As well the gamemakers," she pauses again, pointing to the purple box they were in. "will be evaluating you. Now... you may begin training!"

The careers automatically went off to meet one another and the others stood around wondering what to do first.

Ruby had went over to a dummy, and picked up a curved dagger. She seemed to study her 'opponent' before she entered the sharp metal into it's skin colored fabric. The silver claw slowly pulled itself down, in a seemingly tortuous way. The dummy's stuffing was parting from it body, and falling to the ground in pale, white clumps.

She slowly dragged it down even more, and with a flick of her wrist the dagger cut across it's side. Ruby then started slashing at it randomly, a newfound anger boiling inside her. It was odd how she suddenly felt immense anger. She slashed and cut and maimed the dummy, watching with satisfaction as the pile of stuffing grew. Littering the dusty gray floor with white.

"Wow.. angry much?" a snide voice asks from behind her.

Ruby turns around with a start, coming face to face with the D2 male. She felt like asking what he wanted, yet thought better of it. She just crossed her arms, her dagger still clutched in her hand. Her eyes bore into his blue ones, a light smirk playing briefly on her lips.

"And what are you doing here?" she asks, her head tilting to the side slightly. She stared at him as if to figure him out and awaited a response.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asks, placing his pale hands on his hips. "Do you own these? No? Thought not."

"You didn't give me the chance to answer." she opened her mouth as if to say something, and then began shutting it. Her lips were still slightly parted as she spoke. "Were you watching me?" she asks in a far too innocent voice.

Vladimir scoffed, looking briefly to the side. "Don't flatter yourself." he says, bringing his head back to it's rightful place. His eyes lingered on her arm, the one still clutching the dagger. "You gonna set that down? Or are you just trying to intimidate me? Or the other tributes...?" he says, a smirk twitching on his lips. His mouth soon curled into a nasty smile as he continued to stare at her.

Ruby had not expected that question. She thought that maybe a few people would figure out her plan, the one that could save her measly little life.

Her plan was rather simple, to her at least. All of these tributes were dangerous whether they showed it or not. She knew a few of them would target the careers out of pure stupidity, yet sadly, some of them actually succeeded. It wasn't very often that it happened, actually it was extremely rare. Though, she wasn't taking any risks. Risks normally ended in disorder or death, which was something she would like to avoid.

She sighed a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I'm not. I'm simply just holding onto a dagger, and you? What are you doing? Studying people?" she scoffs suddenly, her arms unfolding. "Shouldn't you be training? Lift some weights. I could easily knock you down right now."

Vlad rolled his eyes, pushing his bangs from his face. "What? I believe scoping out the enemies is a way better idea."

Ruby scoffed again, her eyes narrowing. "Really? Answer me. Do you even have any weapon experience?"

The question was unexpected to both of them. Her mind seemed to believe the boy had none and it decided to act on it. She wasn't sure how he would take so she just stood there waiting for an answer.

Vlad pursed his lips suddenly. "Yes, what would make you think of such a thing?" he asks.

Yet truthfully.. He had never held any more than a butter knife. At Wammy's all they ever did was learn about outsmarting an opponet, learning all the spots on the body that could kill. Though, Vlad vaguely remembered Wammy saying something about weapon training. Something about it being vital? He knew it probably was but all he could think of was how much more important mental strategy is. Besides, he would have his powers which could kill anybody if he willed them too.

Ruby's eyes looked him up and down, pausing on his arms and legs.. even his abdomen. "Are you sure?" she asks, an ivory finger hooking itself on her thin lip. Her green eyes looked at him in questioning as he seemed to be slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes." he says sternly, his eyes narrowing even more than they had been. "Besides, I have my powers." he says, pride soaking his every word.

Ruby seemed to ponder this for a moment before giving a brief nod. "Indeed." she says, a cheap smile glueing itself to her face.

Meanwhile Panic looked around confused. He himself wasn't sure as of what to do first. There were so many options, so many different stations. He wanted to try the meat cooking station, since he was hungry. Yet the boy from the night before was only a few feet away from him, taunting him with his carrot hair.

Panic looked back to see Axia staring off somewhere and walked forward. He knew if she saw him approaching the small child she would immediately stop him. His shoes made him extremely noticeable as they squeaked against the gray floor. He looked back again, pausing, and then hopped the rest of the way there.

"Hello!" he says chipperly, causing Calico to jump slightly. Slowly her turned around to face the boy, his own shoes squeaking.

"H-hi." he responds, frightened by the older boy's sudden appearance.

"You're the vegetable, right?" Panic asks, leaning forward slightly. His sleep deprived eyes gave off an ominous feel and his pale skin didn't really help with the look. He inhaled through his nose, taking in Calico's scent.

Calico looked at him quizzically.

_'Vegetable...?' _

He felt a slight fear nipping at his ears, the feeling of Panic's inhale etched into his skin. He could feel it there, still lingering. And it creeped him out.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks from behind Panic suddenly. "That's _my_ partner."

Panic gives another smile to Calico before turning around, curious of the noise. "Hey!" he says. "You're that cauliflowers partner!"

Meleanda scoffed. "Yes, clearly. What are you doing?" she asks, looking Panic up and down.

_'Too creepy looking' _she thought.

"I'm talking to him." he beams. "My partner is over there." he says, jerking his head toward his partner's direction.

Meleanda looked over, spotting Axia with a large number '9' pinned to her back. "Hey, will you come over here for a minute?" she calls to Axia, her intentions clear and vibrant.

Axia turned around, her arms crossed. "Yes?" she asks. She herself had finally decided on what to do. Even though she knew it wasn't the best idea, she didn't know how long it would take to get her hands on one again. So she was heading over to her weapon of choice when that stupid red-head decided to grasp her attention.

"Come over here." she repeats, a sudden eagerness bearing it's head.

Axia rolled her eyes and walked reluctantly to where they were standing. "Yes?" she repeats, glaring slightly at Meleanda. Sadly, Axia's curiosty had gotten the best of her.. and a little too early in her opinion.

"Is this creeper your partner?" she asks, pointing to Panic with a long finger.

Axia looked at Panic. He seemed slightly out of it and he was hopping from foot to foot. He had a smile on his face and he kept on looking back to gaze a Calico. He seemed rather happy by the boy, yet she contemplated lying in general.

She could say no and get out of this mess that was bound to happen, or she could say yes and see what the red head had to say. Yet, if she said no wouldn't it be noticeable? They both had nine's pinned to their backs, marking them as district territory. And Panic had probably already said something about it.

She finally came to the conclusion and spoke. "Yeah, what of it?" she asks, looking at Meleanda curiously. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh, you poor thing! I wouldn't want to have some creepy dumb person as my district partner. Though.. he is rather young." she says, a smirk snaking it's way upon her face.

Axia gave another eye roll. "Listen, girl with red hair I-"

"Meleanda." she interrupts.

"Sure, whatever. Um.. yeah." she paused for a moment, racking her brain for what she was about to say. For some reason when the red haired girl interrupted her, she lost her train of thought along with what she was going to say.

_'Oh well, might as well go with the next best thing.' _she thought to herself.

"Well," she starts. "You don't even know Panic, how would you know whether or not he's stupid? And he's not young! He's like.. 17 or something!"

"14." he corrects, in a surprisingly calm voice. It was strange since he always seemed to be panicking.

"I was talking about my district partner being young. He's 12."

"I like little kids." Panic pipes up suddenly, his voice still eerily calm.

"Oh great, he's even a pedophile!" Meleanda exclaims. She looked at Panic in disgust.

"Not really. He's only fourteen. Or so he says.." Axia says, looking at Panic. He didn't seem as fidgety as he normally was, and he looked... oddly normal. In the moment at least. "And! It wasn't clear at all, you just added it, not even bothering to point and what not."

"I am!" Panic says, an edge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"If you say so." Meleanda adds, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Another smirk appeared, slowly stitching it's way, lighting up her eyes.

Axia pursed her lips, and started marching forward. She reached out and grabbed Panic's wrist, giving him a little tug.

"Let's go Panic." she says.

Meleanda gave a sudden laugh. "Wow.." was all she managed.

"Alright," Panic starts, his features returning to their normal craziness. "See you around cauliflower!"

"Uh.. Bye.." Calico responds, confused as nearly everyone else. The boy had come up, started talking to him only for Meleanda to take his attention away. Then his district partner came up, mumbling something.

All in all, nobody was exactly sure what had just happened.

Amy Rose was bored.. and tired. The night before she couldn't even sleep a wink, because her district partner was up muttering things to himself. All she could hear was a constant noise that sounded like a boy's voice and the soft whir of the air conditioning.

All she was doing in the moment was standing, looking eagerly at the knives to her side. Yet, a career was busy with them and she was in no mood to be noticed. As long as she clung to the shadows, not being seen as a threat she was good.

Quickly, she raised two pale hands and rested them on her waist length blonde hair. She then clutched in one hand as much as she could and tied it together with a red hair-band.

Her eyes glanced hungrily back to the knifes and she moved a foot forward. She had to get out of there! The knifes were taunting her with their keen blades, shining elegantly in the overhead lights. The sound of metal hitting rubber echoed and battled within her ear drums, calling the cry of battle. Everything to her seemed magnified, mostly her weapon of choice.

She then continued walking, hearing her flat, rubber soles click slightly against the sweat stained ground. The smell of disinfectant and body fluids stabbed at her nostrils as her feet dragged her over to the plant identification.

The trainer looked up at the girl, as she plopped herself down. The mat they were sitting on was slippery, and hard to sit on.

"E-excuse me," she began, feeling accomplished at her stutter. Even to authority she would act innocent and shy, just in case someone was around. Or maybe the authority would send a gift her way? "Can you teach me about plants?"

A slow smile appeared on the trainer's face, leaving a warm glow within their eyes. "Yes I can! If you want, you can call me Trainer Frompus."

Amy bit back a laugh at the name. The small man before had a ridiculous name, and a ridiculous face. "Y-yes sir. Um.. whats that?" she asks, her eyes looking briefly into his, a fake sign of innocence setting them ablaze.

Her finger slowly pointed to an oval shaped berry with a light green hue.

The trainer gve a short nod, accepting her innocence like it was real, and gave a hearty smile. He then directed his golden eyes to the berry and brought two pale, pink fingers to grasp it.

"This, Ms. Dasher, is an aburlee!" he says, his face positively beaming. Though it was his profession, he seemed proud of his knowledge. He opened his mouth to say more, yet was interrupted by Amy.

"Um, how do you know my name trainer Frompus?" she asks sweetly, a thin line of curiousness snaking its way in. She was oddly curious of his knowledge, even though it was pinned to her shirt. Just maybe... there was another reason,

Frompus frowned at the strange use of his name. "You know what, just call me Goe. Anyways this i-"

"Excuse me.." she says, batting her eyelashes and pouting out her bottom lip. She seemed like a small child trying to con their parents into buying them a new toy. "But how and why do you know my last name? Could you please tell me?"

Goe Frompus looked around, like it was top secret information, then motioned her forward. Secretly he swooped down, putting his coligan pumped lips next to her ear and said. "Not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but everybody here is required to learn and memorize all tribute names."

Amy nodded and understanding, and slinked back to where she was before. The information wasn't all that exciting to her and she had no desire to spread it around. She looked at him expectantly, awaiting more words to fill her ears. As well, she was surprised. The information he said was not what she was looking for.

"Anyways, this is aburlee!" he says, not at all worried that he may have said something he wasn't supposed to. "And actually, it's perfectly fine to eat! It tastes sour and a little putrid but it has a good amount on nutrients. As well it helps with energy."

Amy nodded, digesting what he just said. Though it went through one ear and out the other. Her mind couldn't wrap around the knowledge he had just said, and he was already on another berry. What did he expect? For the information to automatically lodge itself in her brain? Not eveybody had a photographic memory.

"How am I supposed to remember this? Is there some secret or something?" she asks, finally voicing what was nagging at her. Again, no matter how much she tried she couldn't gain an ounce of knowledge.

Amy only went to the station in the first place since her plant skills were so poor. She had hope to gain knowledge on a few berries and plants, yet she couldn't get any!

Frompus looked at her and a Cheshire grin spread upon his features. "What do you mean?" he asks, still smiling. To Amy it felt like he was mocking her. She felt anger claw it's acidy nails into her heart, constricting her in her place.

"What do you mean?" she asks, disgusting sweetness lacing her every word. Like a cake with too much frosting.

"I mean what do you expect? There to be a special medicine to help you? If so you are really dumb, those are way to expensive for your lower district self."

"Well that's not very nice," Amy begins, a cruel smile curling her lips. Her eyes gleamed with automatic hatred, sending shivers down Frompus's spine. "I was just wondering if there was any...tricks?"

Frompus stared at her for a moment, thinking over what she said. After a minute he shrugged his shoulders, setting the aburlee down. "Not that I know of, sorry." he says.

Amy nodded before taking a deep breath. She stood up, dusted fake dust of her pants, and said. "Well, thanks for your help. I honestly dearly hope you can help me in the arena somehow. Wouldn't want anything getting out." she then gave a wink, waving to him and trotted off.

Frompus sat there wondering what had happened to her sweet and kind attitude before hand. He pondered her words, questioning their value and gave a sigh.

_'Trainers aren't allowed though! Wait... Do I get-'_

Frompus's thoughts continued as he sat there. He didn't even notice the next person who sat down. But as soon as he noticed her long, copper locks and sea blue eyes, his mind quickly flickered back to the long list of tributes he had to memorize. This girl was familiar but he couldn't quite place her.

"Laced in sugar, dripped in venom," the girl remarks, watching as Amy Rose Dasher sashayed off. Her eyes seemed to crinkle in amusement as Frompus stared bewildered at this predicament. "Think about it."

"Ah. You are quite an intelligent young lady." Frompus says finally reaching to grab some plants to show to the new lass. "It means that she tries to act sweet but inside she is truly quite venomous. Am I right."

The girl tilt her head back and let out a good-hearted laugh. When she stopped she seemed to look at the man with a new sort of respect. "Tis true. How about this one, each green and crop that flows, which leads the mightiest path that blows." The girl nodded and stared imploringly at him as if she was testing him.

Frompus sat tipping his chin for a bit. This girl was quite intelligent in an unique aspect, and he was sure it wouldn't hurt to play along. "Path that blows, eh? Well... these berries, nightlock are poisonous and there has been a story behind this berry that lead to two victories. Another plant, Parze, has the ability to heal this poison. Many times this would lead to a very great advantage. "

The girl stared at the berries, her eyes slowly observing the outer shell and the texture of each. For a long time, it felt as if it was just the berry and her in the room. Frompus could only stare in patience and wonder as she bent down and put the berry into her mouth.

"Wait, ma'am! That's nightlock!"

All of a sudden the training room was silent as everyone turned to the source of the screaming. But the funny thing was, it wasn't the girl who was screaming.

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed... It would be much appreciated if you could help us with your feedback... :3 I'm so glad that the school year has been winding down so we probably we'll get back to a good updating schedule. Again.. thank you for bearing with us**_

_**~Pika**_


	18. Textures and such

**Textures and Such..**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

When the tributes rose the next day, a good portion of them were tired. Several begged to go back to sleep, yet at their mentors wise words they complied and got up. Most got up for their own reasons, some selfish whilst others deemed not.

Crimson awoke to the sight of bright sun shining in her eyes. Her eyes already were accustomed to the darkness from the night before, and the sun just burned into her sockets. She quickly squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for her eyes to get used to the light behind her eyelids, and cautiously opened one eye.

The possibly artificial sun was still burning into her cornea, yet it was getting better. Groggy, she sat up. The plush confines of her bed moved with weight, causing her butt to sink further into the mattress. So, as any normal person would, she scootched her butt across the mattress until she got to the side.

Her fair skinned foot stepped tentatasiously on the cool maroon carpet. Her other foot joined in, following the one befores example and soon she was standing up-right.

She let out a stifled yawn, and stretched her arms skyward. A sharp stinging pain shot through her nerves, causing her to grimace.

_'Training.' _a dull thought echoed.

She nodded slightly to herself as she opened the door, remembering the day before's training. What she had done was the obstacle course, which probably resulted in her aching muscles. As her bare feet padded along the ground, she reached a hand to her thigh. Her muscles felt the most tense there, and a shooting pain crawled up when she applied to much pressure to it.

Soon she had reached the breakfast table. Her escort, Tivvy, was sitting there chomping on a honey drizzled turkey leg. His mouth hung agape when she pulled back a chair and sat down.

_'God, he really is fat!' _she snickers mentally to herself.

"What are you wearing?!" he practically screeches, abusing his food even more by thrusting it on his plate. A hollowed sound echoes silently.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a naive tone, leaning across the able to grab a leg of her own.

"I mean, that outfit is atrocious! Just look at it! Red shirt with green pants! Just... ughh!" he says, his lips curling up in disgust. "District peasants." he mutters, unheard by Crimson.

She had looked down to her clothes and found nothing wrong with them. All she was going to do was train anyways.

"I believe it's fine. Could you get me an avox? I'd like some apple juice." she says, dragging a bowl of steaming greens close to her. Digging the spoon deep into the bowl, she placed a bit on her plate.

"Sure!" Tivvy says, picking up a bell that seemed to appear out of thin air. With a two shakes of his gelatinous hand, a make-up caked avox stepped out. The avox's slicked back brown hair shined beneath the light.

It was a male, with it's hands held curtly in front of him. He gave Tivvy a short nod and looked expectantly at Crimson.

"Get me some apple juice, will you?" she asks, raising her eyebrows as if it was her way of acknowledging.

The avox nodded and scurried away like a frightened mouse.

"Those avoxes.. they sure are helpful!" Tivvy begins. "Crimson, don't you find them to be odd creatures? With all of that make-up, I swear they look like a clown!"

Crimson gave a short snort before she was able to contain herself. "Reminds me of someone.." she drawls, glancing knowingly at her escort.

"Yes! I know this one lady, she has al-"

She had soon blocked out the squeaky noise, and was now focusing on the person who had just walked in. The avox fetching her beverage and an aged man. Though the man was only in his twenties, his face just screamed elderly. Not that there was anything wrong with such a thing.

The man's hips seemed to sashay back and forth as he neared the table, his eyes firmly set upon the platter of colorful eggs. His eyes seemed mesmerized by the color, dilating themselves in the presence. On his naked arms you could see needle marks, showing where the syringe was inserted.

"Oh great, a possible morphling." Crimson mutters to herself. Her gaze was still on the man as he gently stroked an egg, dragging a free lethargic hand across his cheek as if to wipe something away.

A sudden noise drew Crimson's attention to her side, as an avox had plopped down beside her.

The Avox stared intently at her for a moment, before cracking a rare smile.

"Here you go." the avox whispers, nudging the apple juice toward her.

Crimson's eyes must of been as wide as saucer plates because the avox flashed her a toothy grin. Her eyes narrowed in on his mouth, trying to spot a tongue. But after a moment, he snapped it shut. The avox gave her a curt nod, and stood up.

"U-um.. Thanks." she stutters, still surprised at the boys speaking abilities.

The boy gave her a friendly smile and nodded again. She thought she saw a wink, yet she was unsure. As soon as the boy had come he had left.

Though, for God's sake the boy was an avox! A person doomed to wait hand and foot for tributes and other of the Capitol, never to speak again. They had no tongues, impairing their speech. Yet, this boy could speak.

_'Maybe he has one..' _she thinks thoughtfully.

_'Probably not,' _a voice interrupts; her own. _'Maybe he's pretending to be an avox.. Maybe.. you should go check. Why don't you hold him down and force open his mouth. Then.. you could bring some scissors and nip at it. Serves him right, he deserves it.'_

_'But it will be so bloody.' _Crimson responds to her thoughts. It was a typical thing for her, talking with herself. Her thoughts were the only things there for her, bringing knowledge. They always thought of the most disturbing scenes, the ones Crimson wouldn't mind seeing.

_'Yes, but won't it be worth it? Think about it.. a squirming organ fresh in your hand. It's own primatial struggle to survive, like all of the tributes in the arena. Why don't you save Snow the trouble and saw his tongue off? Just all of the blood, gushing at your finger tips..'_

Crimson briefly fantasized about what it would be like, holding such flesh in your fingers. A familiar feeling of warmth cascaded over her,even bringing her short lived happiness.

_"_I'm gonna do that to someone one day.." she whispers to herself, more pleasant images flashing her mind. The struggle, the twitching muscle. What would it be like once it was detached? Would it still live a bit after-

"What?" Tivvy asks, intercepting her train of thought. She gave him a quick glare and nodded tersely.

"Shall we go?" she asks, a delicate anger lacing itself within her words.

"Sure, but what were you saying earlier? Something about.."

"Nothing." Crimson says quickly, stopping his own words. Her mouth pinched into a straight line as she stood up. Her knees groaned in protest yet she ignored them. "Shall we?" she asks, flashing her signature smile.

Tivvy nodded, her words still in his mind. He was curious as to what this tribute was speaking of, yet figured it may play out in the arena.

"Please dear, put some shoes on." he groans, catching sight of the bare limb.

* * *

Olive stood with a faux grin on her face. For minutes she had been staring at some unknown object. Her pointer finger twitched in anticipation, unraveling it's previously coiled spring.

For minutes she had been staring at the wall of swords, awaiting the chance to snatch one up and duel. Un-answered anger was still growing inside of her and was waiting for the cannon to say she could. Yet, as luck would have it a boy was manning the station.

The boy was rather oafish with the meager task of picking up a sword, his awkward hands shaking slightly. Olive watched for another moment, the longing still overtaking her.

With a quick childish groan she ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She watched as the boy tried to slice at the dummy, only for it to slip out of his obviously sweaty palms, and clatter to the ground in a loud protest. He looked around the room, as if to see if anyone saw him and squatted down. His fingers grasped the handle in an uncordinated angle as he quickly stood up.

Olive rolled her eyes, and before she could contain her pride she marched over to the swords. Her eyes located the sword they sometimes used to harvest with and greedily grabbed it.

Holding her head high she trotted over to the boy with utmost importance.

"You're doing it wrong." she says, startling the kid.

He jumped slightly, dropping his sword yet again. He bent down to pick it up, yet Olive kicked it away.

"I'm talking to you. Need help?" she asks , a slight feel of pity for the poor lad. The boy had turned around, his eyes as wide as saucers. His face was that of the D12 male, with his blonde hair spiked and ruffled in importance. She nearly wanted to ask what made his hair so amazing, since all her's could do was become frizzy. Yet, she cast aside the thought a awaited his response.

"Um.. Is this m-mandatory?" he asks, not batting an eye. With a shaky step he brought himself upright. Casting a glance at the forgotten sword, he turned to reach it again.

"Hey!" she says, watching him freeze in place. "What do you think you're doing? I thought I just said I was talking to you and stuff. That was really rude and it hurt my feelings." she adds, a spark of amusement tinting her hazel eyes.

He slowly turned around, still in the same position and replied. "Yeah.. I know."

The amusement faded and she walked up to him, her steps amplified in his ears.

"Don't kill me!" he blurts suddenly, holding up his hands in surrender.

With her expression quickly void, she says. "But.. Then I can't be awesome." She giggles suddenly, her face growing red. "What does that even mean?" she asks no one in particular.

The boy just shrugged and fixated his gaze on her hand. "Drop the weapon..."

Olive looks down to the machete firmly grasped in her hand and back to the boy's face. Adhering to his wishes she sighs and rolls her hazel eyes. Dropping the sword with a loud clank, she brought her foot upon it.

"Good.." the boy says, swallowing. His adams apple bobbed and pushed itself forward in anxiousness. "Umm... The name's Sage I guess."

"You guess?" she says, a small laugh slipping past her lips. "Haha, I'm Olive."

"Nice to meet you." another gulp, with eyes cast downward. "Um.. Sorry for this sudden question, but will you be my partner for life?" he asks, his blues eyes staring at hers.

Olive looked at him quizzically for a moment, trying to figure out what he said exactly. Suddenly a light bulb appeared and she actually snapped her fingers. "You mean an alliance?" she asks, her head bobbing slightly.

"Sure, if you say so." he says, a visible smirk on his lips. His voice echoed a forced innocent tone.

Olive's face puckered in annoyance and she gave a terse nod. "Shake my hand." he says sternly, holding out a clenched fist.

"But that's a punching hand." he says.

She glares at him. "Stop being so awkward. I- you just suddenly suggested a alliance and-"

"An." he corrects.

"What?" she breathes, her eyes scrunching. "Whatever, anyways I need some sealed deal. My District partner may join but for now, shake my hand."

"But thats a fist.. You could punch me at any moment. For all I know this is a ploy for my trickery."

"Shake it." she growls, her back growing straight. Her fist bobbed for a moment, and Olive felt a familiar numb feeling dotting the folds of her skin. She shook and quickly and waited.

With a tentative fist he bumped hers, his eyes still on her face. "Happy birthday.." he gulps, stretching his fingers as if his sudden formation of a fist rendered all of it's moving ability.

She just looked at him to see if he was serious and gave another terse nod. "I dearly hope it's happy." she mutters, looking away from him, her fist still hanging in the air.

"I'm not going to betray you if that's what you're thinking." Elm says, as clear as day. For the past hour she had tried warming up her district partner up for the idea, yet he had shot her down every time. He didn't do it in a rude way as some may be thinking. No, he did it in a way that might keep her asking.

Part of the reason why he wanted her to continue to ask yet said no was easy; He didn't trust her yet. Sure, he knew he needed an alliance, and his district partner was his best bet. He just wanted to know she was indeed trust worthy and needed to figure her out.

Grey gave a slight sigh. He hadn't expected her to be that persistent. "I know, yet are you really sure you want to ally with me?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks,with a sight ting of amusement. "You do live in my district after all."

Grey gave another sigh. "Why don't you find another person? I have things I should be doing."

"Like what?" Elm pips, bouncing slightly.

Another sigh. "Stuff I should be doing. Now, will you please find someone else?" he asks, feeling agitated. It was about time..

"For our alliance? Sure!" she chirps, giving a hearty smile. "You know, I'm going to find someone who suits our fancy."

"Our?" Grey interrupts, taking a seat on a near by tarp.

"Hey, get off the merchandise!" a voice yells behind Grey.

"Sorry." he mumbles, rising to his feet. He held his hands in front of him as if to steady himself.

"Yep! I'll find him or her and bring them over here." she says, casting a slight wink. She gave a back-handed wave as she turned around.

_'But we're not partners! Yet..' _he thinks to himself as she skips over to a small boy with carrot red hair.

As soon as she had stepped into training, with Grey not too far behind, her sights were on this boy. It seemed strange, since the boy was nothing like she would look for. She normally went to find people who would fulfill her talking needs, laughing at her mediocre jokes. Yet, the boy was so small, an he was vastly preferable than the other small boy.

The other one always seemed to be glaring, and looking around like someone may attack at any given moment. The boy she was standing behind, he.. he was her best bet.

Sure, his hair color may be extremely different than brown! Sure his eyes were a different shade of brown even. Though, the boy reminded her so much of her younger brother Oak.

Oak was more talkative, yet he did try to blend in the shadows when he could. And Oak was very nervous all of the time, as this boy seemed.

_'You'll be my new Oak!' _she thought, a wave of nausea overwhelming her. She felt her face flush and her eyes prickle with burning characteristic salt water. A sudden memory plagued her mind yet she shook it away. _'Memories for when I really need them!' _

"Hello!" she says, before her emotions could overtake her anymore then they already have.

The boy jumped slightly, a sigh escaping him. As of recently his mind was getting used to people sneaking up on him.

He turned around and gave a shy smile. "H-hey."

Elm smiled, patting the boy's head gently. "Hey! No need to be shy! Name's Elm!" she says, sticking out a friendly hand and watched as the boy's eyes glanced from her eyes to her hand until he finally shook it.

"Um... Yeah.. I'm Calico." he says, smile still present.

Thankfully this girl wasn't sniffing him.

"Cool. I know this is random but would you like to be in an alliance? I couldn't help but see you seemed slightly lonely."

Lonely? Did he really seem to be all that alone? Sure, in that very moment he was suspended in time by himself..But, really?

_'I suppose I am.' _he thinks to himself, thinking about how he normally spends his time by himself. More so just his boss and friend.

"Um.. My district.." he began, his mind flashing back to the fiery red head. She had before said they were in an alliance without consulting him, yet she may change her mind?

Then again, who was he kidding? In the short time he knew her he learned that she just does what she wants. Besides, she didn't really seem to have a thing for people.

"She can join us!" Elm responds chipperly. She gave another smile, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "My District partner will be joining us as well. Hey! Both D7 and D8! Look at that!" she smiles, her mind already imagining it.

'Umm... I can ask?" he says in a questioning tone.

Elm gave a good hearted chuckle and pushed her golden brown hair from her eye. "Sure. I'm going to take that as a yes for now."

Calico gave a curt nod and turned around, just to come face to face with Meleanda.

"Who's she?" she asks bitterly,crossing two pale arms over her chest. A strange sense of possesiveness washed over her as her eyes glared upon the boy.

"Elm." he gulps, looking to his feet like a child who has done a major wrong. His eyes managed to glance at hers for a millisecond before he looked upon his feet again.

"Oh, what was she doing over here?" she asks, looking behind him thoughtfully. Her hand snaked out of it's crossing and placed itself on her upper arm.

"Oh.. that." he says, emphasizing the 'that'. "Well, she wanted us to be in an alliance together."

Meleanda raised an eyebrow and looked back to Elm. Her upper lip twitched as her hand went back to the crossed formation. "Her?" she asks, trying to get her facts straight. She looked at a slightly guilty looking Calico and back to the district seven girl as she talked to some solemn boy.

"No." she speaks finally. "You and I are in an alliance. We don't need any prissies."

"But.." he began, finally looking up.

"But what?" she says icily, her cool eyes calculating. She smirked at him with an aura of importance. "We're in an alliance. Do you want to die? She's clearly going to kill you when you turn your back." she says smugly, raising her nose in the air.

_'Who decided this alliance!?' _his mind practically screams. _'Cause I don't remember this!' _His brown eyes narrowed slightly as he looked back to Elm.

"I guess we'll find out." he says, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Just at the very sound of those words, goosebumps scattered themselves on his arm.

Meleanda glared at him for a minute before her lips parted. Ice already began sparking its way out as her condescending tone spoke. "No.. we won't. You're to young to be making such decisions." she scoffs abruptly, pawing at the air with elongated finger nails. "Again, you and I are in an alliance. Don't speak to her or you'll regret it."

"Jealous much?" he mumbles, his eyes avoiding hers.

"What?" she asks, leaning in slightly with her hand cupped around her ear. "I didn't hear you."

He looked at her face with disgust.

_'I'm tired of people like this. Why do they treat some people one way and another person another? I.. just.. need to say something.' _ he thinks, his eyes beginning to shine with emotion. His mind wavered slightly as she stared at him greedily. His mind went through all of the possible things to say, anything that would make her die from shock.

Well... not really. Though, it was one way to get rid of competition.

_"_I.. never sai-. " he begins helplessly, his eyes widened. "I... Um.. Never really said...just..whatever."

Meleanda retreated to where she had been standing previously and gave a false smile. "Good. Now.. shall we go?" she asks, sticking out her arm for him to grab. Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

He looked to his feet one last time before extending his fingers. His hand gently touched her arm as he barely held on. As they walked, he looked back to Elm where she gave a real laugh. Her district partner had a faint smirk on his lips as she waved her arm.

_'Nice job Calico..' _he thinks sarcastically, still watching as Meleanda's arm dragged him._'Why can't everybody be like those two?'_

* * *

Corneila Snow sat fitfully still in her pillow backed chair. Her colored nails dug effortlessly into the arm rests as she stared intently at the security footage.

Her fiery red finger nail tapped at the pause button. The footage stopping where the male tribute from 1 was throwing a javelin. The javelin was suspended in mid air, blurs of gray in silvery streaks backtracking its way behind.

Bringing her fingers to her temples, she softly dabbed them. A shock of pain erupted in her skull and she winced her teeth. It felt like somebody personally was squeezing her brain with all of their might, trying to knead pain into it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back in her chair, fingers rubbing softly at her temples.

She gave a sigh of relief as the pain lessened slightly. Her eyes opened again and she erected herself again. With another clack of her nail it began to play again. Soon it zoomed in on the head gamemaker, who was staring eerily at the camera. A small lady in the background was pacing about, seemingly glaring at the back of her Advisor's head.

"How rude." Corneila mumbles to herself, placing her thumb nail in between her teeth. She bit down on it slowly, flakes of red and orange paint poisoning her tongue.

A sudden knock came from the door, startling her slightly. Her azure eyes glanced to the double doors and she gave a sigh. Part of her thought about ignoring it, hoping it would go away. But she knew better. Especially when a series of urgent knocks came.

She gave another sigh. "Come in." she calls, craning her head to the crack forming. Soon the shape of a man came in. "Close it, will you?" she asks, turning on her cool and calculating eyes.

The man gave a meek nod, scratching at his abnormally arched eyebrow. "Um.. Can it just be you and I speaking?" he asks, glancing toward a peacekeeper in the corner.

Corneila gave yet another sigh and nodded. "Get me an avox, will you?" she asks the now leaving peacekeeper. He didn't respond, knowing how Corneila had to permit him to speak. He gave a nod and exited, grabbing the nearest avox and stuffing him in there.

The avox looked ahead blankly, their brown hair slicked back. "Now, now. Pull up a chair, will you?" she asks. Realizing her nail was still in her mouth, she yanked it out. The man before her didn't seem to notice, he was way to nervous about something.

"Um.. President.. I uh-"

"Please, call me Cornelia. President sounds... too formal." she says, letting her eyes dart around his face. She put up her intimidating shield and awaited a response.

"Sure.. Um, well.. you see.."

_BANG!_

Another loud knock emitted from the door, followed by another. "Who is it?" she calls, stretching her neck out as if she could see through the door better that way.

"It's Willus, open up please! I must speak with you!"

The man in the seat started biting his nails, his eyes darting from the president's face to his lap. His one hand was clenching itself tightly in it's own cocoon.

"I'm busy, Can it wait?" she asks, her neck still the same.

"Not really, something ba-"

"Excuse me? Um.. we can speak _alone _right?" the man before her squeaks, his eyes looking briefly to her face.

Corneila sighed yet again, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Head gamemaker! I'm in the middle of a meeting, please, just wait."

There was a pause from the other end of the door. "Fine." Willus responds, a squeak of shoes on the ground.

Corneila quickly brought up security footage of the outside of her office, and was pleased to see Willus had gone. She turned and face the man.

"Go on." she says, adding a bit of impatience to her tone.

"Well, as I was saying... Corneila. I um.. Well.. Uh, one of the tributes at my station-"

"And which station is that?" she interrupts, racking her brain to see if his face rung a bell.

"Um.. Plant knowledge." he says blandly, his adams apple bobbing in fear. He gulped noisily.

"Ah! Frompus! Go on." She says, snapping her fingers. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she leaned back.

"Yeah.. Well, Kalypso Trident ate a nightlock."

"She.. what?" she stutters, a strange emotion overcoming her. Sudden words began pounding at her head, asking to be free. The man's bluntness provided her with facts that brought slight fear within her eyes..

"Oh!" he begins quickly, holding both of his hands up in surrender. "She's fine! I should of said that first, huh? Anyways! I figured I should tell you before someone else did.."

Corneila breathed a small sigh of relief. The words were still pounding in her head, trying to crack an entrance somehow. "I.. see." she says, raising her eyebrows. She pursed her lips and picked up a random pen, tapping it on her chin. She seemed to be deep in thought as Frompus sat squirming before her.

Her heart which had begun accelerating had slowed down a bit, possibly saving her from a heart attack.

"Umm.. May I go now?" he asks daringly, adjusting his leg. His eyes still cast upon the floor as he scratched his eyebrow again.

"Erhm.. Sure." she says, lost in thought. "Don't let it happen again." she calls after the man.

Frompus left, still a bit shaken up. He was surprised in all honesty, the lady had just let him go! Normally, if such a thing where to happen the person would be a walking target. He gave a thick sigh of relief, and opened the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Frompus? Mind if I shimmy on in?" the head gamemaker asks, giving him a snaky smile. His eyes were an icy blue, bright with torturous amusement.

Frompus opened his puffed lips to speak, yet closed them slightly. A slow and steady air traced out of the opening as they just stared at one another. Frompus feeling even more frightened by the minute, and Willus just smirking.

"Uh.. Um, Y-yeah." he stutters, his eyes unblinking.

"Off with you, surprisingly there is a person at your unmanned station. Wouldn't want an accident resulting in someones demise happening? No? Well, I suggest you leave. Your face is making my breakfast return."

"Um.. yeah." Frompus gulps, giving a slight before shuffling off.

Willus watched him trot off, looking like a three legged mule as he stumbled around. Frompus looked back to see the intense gaze of Willus, and quickened his pace.

Soon he had veered a left.

"Ah, what a shame! He didn't fall and break his neck!" he whispers to himself, a smile present. Him shook his head slowly, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

His hand quickly gripped the knob and he turned it. "Oooh Corneila!" he sings, lifting his head into the air slightly.

* * *

**Well there we go! Another Training chapter. I'm not sure if anybody is still reading this, but whatever xD. I hope you enjoy and I'm proud of my details! Hehe. I um... will be doing more alliances or possible ones and so will Pika. Oh yes! _OUR _tenses aren't the best, so bear with us? :D. Erm.. review? Have a lovely day! As well! I hope we done did 'yo characters right! And stuff... **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and it is greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
